New Rapture
by Archangel the lord of death
Summary: Harry recieves an inheritance from his Mother and with that comes new responsibilities and a new weapon to fight Voldemort. Set Post HBP, Dark!Harry, Harry/Bellatrix and Susan/Harry. Hints of Non Con in chapter 9
1. Chapter 1

New Rapture

Summary: Harry disappeared at the end of his sixth year, he returns and things don't look good for the wizarding world

Dark!Super!Evil!Harry

Pairing: Harry/Bellatrix Lestrange

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bioshock, they are both excellent creations and both belong to their respective owners.

Warning: Spoilers for everything up to HBP. Non DH compatible, spoilers for all of Bioshock

Prologue: Diagon Alley

Since the acknowledged return of Voldemort, the wizarding world had quickly returned to the way it had been during the first war. People were afraid to leave their homes except for the necessities. People were afraid to trust anybody for fear they were a death eater or controlled by the Imperius Curse.

It was nearly time for the students to return to Hogwarts; parents were rushing about to get the shopping for their children, although it wasn't as packed as normal. To the Death Eaters it was too much of a tempting target for an attack.

And attack they did. At 1:00pm the barrier between the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley slammed shut and the Death Eaters apparated in.

Two dozen black robed, skull masked wizards apparated in. Wizards and Witches tried to apparate out but they were blocked by an anti apparition ward. They panicked and started to run and scream as the Death Eaters nonchalantly flung spells at any one they could see. Spells hit, dropping people where they ran, their bodies collapsing to the floor, screaming out from the Cruciatus Curse or just dropping lifelessly to the floor as the familiar green glow of the killing curse connected.

Three Death Eaters moved toward Ollivander's wand shop. Their orders were to capture the wand maker or, if they failed, kill him. One of them stepped in front of the other two raising his wand to cast a spell before being flung up into the air like a rag doll.

The other two wizards watched in confusion as the wizard flew high up in to the air and then began to fall, unable to apparate to safety because of their own wards that had been installed before he landed behind them with a sickening crunch.

The door to Ollivander's swung open and a person in a black robe stepped out holding a green orb. The Death Eaters raised their wands as he threw the orb into an alleyway. They laughed at his action before they heard a metallic thud as it hit something followed by a loud echoing groan. The two Death Eaters turned to face the sound as something that was dressed in a large old fashioned Diving Suit charged out at them. They saw the drill on its hand begin to spin as it slammed into the first Death Eater backhanding him clearly across the alleyway, his body slamming into the brick wall as he slumped down lifelessly. It turned round and grabbed the second deatheater by his head and lifted him up with ease. He screamed out and the other Death Eaters paused as they watched in horror and morbid fascination as he was stabbed with the spinning drill, cutting straight through him as blood splattered across the ground. His screaming increased to a new pitch before being cut off as he was dropped to the ground, his life fluid spilling out of him.

Another three Death Eaters broke from the group running and shooting spells at the new threat. Red light shone from the helmet before it began running after the three chasing them down an alleyway. The rest of the Death Eaters turned to the robed figure who was turning to face them. They smirked wondering what he could do against all of them.

A Death Eater on the end was engulfed in flames. He screamed, trying to pull off his robe but the flames grew in intensity as his body dropped to the floor, the smell of burnt flesh assaulting everyone's sense of smell. The figure smirked.

The Death Eaters begun firing spells at him and he ducked, side stepped, weaved through the spells and aimed out with his hand. They heard the buzzing and before any of them reacted they were surrounded by Hornets, angry, red eyed hornets that were quick to sting them.

'_What is his power?'_ was the thought going through many Death Eaters heads as they tried to get rid of the Hornets and continue the chase of the figure who had been slowly dismantling their force.

The majority of Witches and Wizards had made it into Gringotts for protection and the Goblins were in the process of sealing the doors. The Death Eaters didn't have the power to break into Gringotts. That would require more of the senior Death Eaters to be able to even attempt it.

One of the buildings along the alleyway that the diver creature had chased the death eaters down had collapsed. The Death Eaters wondered whether the creature was dead or still alive, and whether the damage was caused by the creature, or their fellow Death Eaters.

They saw the figure lean back against the wall and reach into his bag, pulling out a syringe with a glowing blue liquid. He rolled up his sleeve and injected himself with it. Flexing his hand, he placed the syringe back in his pocket and smirked at the Death Eaters as he ran towards them as the last of the Hornets flew off. As they raised their wands to fire spells at the figure, he dropped down, skidding in between them as he aimed up with his hand and they saw icicles hanging off of his skin. One of the Death Eaters was hit and froze; the new ice statue fell off balance and shattered as it hit the stone floor. Standing up on the other side of the group he smirked as they looked down in confusion and saw a panel resting on the floor. They looked at it in bewilderment until it activated and they were flung high into the air. Although not as high as the first one that got launched, they still got thrown pretty high up.

They hit the floor with thuds and groaned as they heard the large heavy footsteps of them metallic thing returning. As it appeared the figure had finished binding them with rope and it stopped in front of them. "This is a Big Daddy, a hard hitting bio engineered person with no thought pattern other than to protect the little sisters or through my influences. Me," he said his voice cold and unsettling even for the Death Eaters. "Now, you have lost. But don't worry. You will prove some use to me. See you later," he said as he tied a portkey to the Death Eaters and watched in amusement as they vanished. "Well Big Guy, shall we head back?"

The Big Daddy groaned in response, and Harry grinned,

"Let's go Mr. B," he calmly stated as he ran his hands through his hair. One of the wizards hiding in the store caught a glance of a lightning bolt scar on his forehead as he placed his hand on the Big Daddy and disappeared with a small pop.

Moments later Auror members and Order of the Phoenix appeared as Gringotts doors reopened and allowed the wizards and witches back out on to the streets. They looked and saw the dead Death Eaters and the devastation caused by the Big Daddy and, of course, the wizard who spotted Harry was telling anyone who listened.

Moody stood watching what was going on and wondered if Potter was truly helping the wizarding world or just working for his own gain. "What do you think Remus?" He asked looking over at the werewolf.

"I can honestly smell Harry. He was here but the thing is his smell has changed slightly. It's strange," Remus stated and Moody nodded.

"He disappeared at the beginning of the Summer Holidays and now returns at the exact moment that the Death Eater's attacks and beats them without breaking a sweat," McGonagall muttered to the two as she walked through the crowd after hearing what was being explained. "That's not all though, they say he didn't even use a wand," she added and the two looked at her in surprise. "And he controlled something called a 'Big Daddy' which looked like one of those old diving suits that attacked and killed several Death Eaters and collapsed a building on three of them."

"Where did he go?"

"It's been said that he created a portkey and took the Death Eaters prisoner. They also say he Apparated away," McGonagall said and the two stared at her.

"That's not possible; Harry doesn't know how and there are anti apparition wards up. He shouldn't be able to do that," Remus said quickly.

"He's been getting some training it seems."

TBC

Well there is the end of the prologue. Next chapter will have the explanations as to how Harry gained these powers

i know i should be updating other fics instead of starting new ones but this idea hit me and just wouldnt leave... i hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

New Rapture

Summary: Harry disappeared at the end of his sixth year, he returns and things don't look good for the wizarding world

Dark!Super!Evil!Harry

Pairing: Harry/Bellatrix Lestrange, or Harry/Hermione or Harry/Daphne (I really can't decide)

Rating: M

Warning: Spoilers for everything up to HBP. Non DH compatible, spoilers for all of Bioshock

Chapter 1: Audio Log 

_Diary of Harry Potter, July 10__th__ - Distrust_

It's weird, it's the holidays and owls usually bombard me with letters from my friends as they try to keep me cheerful. This time there's been nothing. I suppose I should have expected that though. With the death of Dumbledore, security must be getting pretty tight around me and the Order has to be stopping them from sending post in the fear it would be intercepted.

The Order is a joke. The majority of them are blind to what Voldemort can do. They believe that they can do better than trained professionals, that the Auror's are useless. Heh, don't make me laugh. The Order is filled with teachers and parents with the odd Auror thrown in the mix. They can fight, sure, but they don't know how to do it well. I wonder how long until Voldemort tries to attack here. It wouldn't surprise me if he turns up soon after all he stole my blood during his resurrection. In theory he should be able to just walk through the wards… I don't know for sure but I think that's how it works.

This recorder of Dudley's is great, it really helps me to keep things in focus and many wizards and witches would look straight past it and not take a second glance at it. So my thoughts are safe.

_Diary of Harry Potter, July 13__th__ – Letters_

I received an unusual letter today, one from Gringotts. It was strange; I haven't received one of these before today. Attached to it was a portkey to the bank. They wanted to discuss my heritage with me. It was odd because I knew I wasn't getting the Potter legacy until I turned 17. The Black one in theory can't go to me because of the fact that I am not part of the Black line. The only thing I could think of would be to do with my mother. But she was a muggle born… why would they have anything of hers?

I guess I will have to go tomorrow and find out.

_Diary of Harry Potter July 14__th__ – Descendants_

Well that was a shock; I found out that it did concern my mum. It's weird, I thought everything had been destroyed, but it seems something survived. A place from what the Goblins said is in the Atlantic Ocean… and by in, they mean literally underwater – a place created by my Great, great grandfather, Andrew Ryan. It seems my mum inherited it and she never got the chance to visit it.

I asked Petunia about mum's side of the family and I was shocked when she explained what had happened. Andrew Ryan had disappeared roughly at the end of World War 2. Fifteen years later his son Jack Ryan appeared and eventually their family line crosses into Evans territory and my mum was the one to inherit the location.

I guess I will have to take a look at it. With the money I had withdrawn from Gringotts and converted to muggle money, I 'convinced' my dear Auntie to give me a lift to London. How easy it is to see the greed of some when there is a little bit of money. I agreed to give it to her after I had arrived in London.

_Diary of Harry Potter July 15__th__ – Transportation_

Arriving in London, we quickly went our separate ways. Petunia had agreed to stick around for a bit so I had enough time to get away from the Order. The next part of the task is to find someone willing to drop me off at the co-ordinates that the goblins so happily gave me. Or I could learn to apparate, but I highly doubt I could get away with that at the moment.

_Diary of Harry Potter July 16__th__ – I have arrived_

I arrived at the co-ordinates late last night. The pilot was a bit confused as to why I asked him to drop me off in the middle of nowhere, but with the right amount of money anything can be done. The lighthouse looked like it had been abandoned years ago and if what the Goblins were telling me was true, it had. Dragging myself inside, I collapsed to the ground and fell asleep as the door closed.

Today when I woke up, I found a single light on, illuminating a now rusted statue of what I guess was once Adam Ryan. Walking past it I stepped down into a small submarine and there was only one lever to use. Taking a deep breath, I took my first step into Rapture

_Diary of Harry Potter, July 16__th__ – The Recording of Andrew Ryan_

I got to hear my ancestor's voice! He sounded like a powerful man who truly believed in what he was creating, finding the tapes I'm going to try recording it onto here.

_I am Andrew Ryan, and I'm here to ask you a question: _

_Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? _

_No, says the man in Washington. It belongs to the poor. _

_No, says the man in the Vatican. It belongs to God. _

_No, says the man in Moscow. It belongs to everyone. _

_I rejected those answers. _

_Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose----- Rapture. _

_A city where the artist would not fear the censor. _

_Where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. _

_Where the great would not be constrained by the small._

_And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well._

Amazing. Now all I have to do is find out what condition this place is in and if possible I might be able to train…

Diary of Bridgette Tenenbaum, July 16th – A new face When Jack left taking the little sisters that he had freed with him, I remained. I knew that my children were still in trouble. Thanks to the regenerative properties of the ADAM I have aged quite well. Food was a different situation entirely. Luckily my children that Jack took to the surface remembered me, they returned briefly during their lives to bring new food supplies. But everyone ages and passes on. Luckily, I took some time to learn how to fish. Being underwater has its benefits sometimes. 

Rapture is on the brink of destruction but the research and my children stop me from leaving. Last night for the first time in a long time, the security alert I set up in the light house went off. The screens showed a boy. It is strange as there is no wreckage or anything to indicate a crash. Does he know of Rapture?

He comes down in the Bathysphere; I shall have to find out why he is here.

_Diary of Bridgette Tenenbaum, July 17__th__ – Repairs and research_

This is wonderful news; the boy, Harry, has apparently inherited Rapture. He is a calm, thoughtful person and upon explaining my research to him had come up with an idea that I cannot believe I never thought of before. ADAM can heal people to perfect health – that much has been proven. The slugs that create ADAM require a host to produce enough of it to create viable amounts for research. I have always known this. Harry suggested the terminal cases, children who were seriously injured.

He seemed disgusted with the idea but he saw the way it could be used both for healing and for research by using the slugs to create ADAM inside the children. They would heal the damage and allow the collection of ADAM.

Though I have to keep an eye on Harry, it seems that there is a secret he is keeping. He has been working on repairs and although he has done a lot to fix Rapture, there is still the question of how he is doing all of these repairs. I shall have to keep an eye on him with the security cameras.

_Diary of Bridgette Tenenbaum, July 19__th__ – Magic?_

I saw it, yet I still don't believe it. Video footage of Harry has shown him repairing things with a wave of a stick. If only I could hook up some sound to find out what he is actually saying. I am not an engineer though. The only question I have is how I am to approach him about the subject.

Diary of Bridgette Tenenbaum, July 21st – Truth 

I spoke to Harry and he explained the magic to me. It is a strange concept to accept and yet with what I have seen I have little to no reason to doubt it. He explained to me the research that he was doing and how he hoped to be able to train in this location as it was far from prying eyes. I watched as he tried to remember his subject on apparition? I think that is the word he used but I am unsure. All I know is that it was the ability to disappear in one place and reappear in another. It is amazing. With this he will be able to help deal with the Little Sister project so we can raise them and heal at a young age and then return them.

_Diary of Bridgette Tenenbaum, July 28__th__ – Little Sister Project v.2.0_

Harry mastered apparition it seems. He has even returned back to the surface and tried returning with more supplies to great success. Working his way we have now managed to find several suitable candidates for the Little Sister project. With the renovation of the Apollo Square and the Residential areas being Harry's main objective, at first we might be able to move people back down and try to recreate Rapture in a way that is suitable for everybody, while still maintaining a balance of freedom of expression and security.

_Diary of Bridgette Tenenbaum July 30__th__ – Voldemort, a man and a monster_

I spoke to Harry again; he was busy repairing the market area during his break from training.

Questioning as to why he trained so hard proved… enlightening. He trains to face a "dark lord" called Voldemort whom has been terrorising the wizarding world. It still takes some getting used to the magical world. He explained to me about the rivalries over Blood Status and the bigotry that they have in the wizarding world. I compared them to Nazi Germans and in truth that is what it is like. They persecute anyone who isn't pureblood while the Nazi's were trying to create their own idealistic world.

It is disturbing and I fear that even though I am underwater in Rapture that the overall battle will have serious ramifications. Maybe I should bring up the idea of using plasmids for Harry to use against him.

_Diary of Harry Potter, July 31__st__ – Happy Birthday_

This place is everything I could have hoped for. With my bringing in a couple of specialists to help deal with the plumbing, I have approached several families with the knowledge that I can help heal their children. I don't know why the process won't work on boys, but from what Tenenbaum was telling me, the only host that will work are little girls. I don't like it but I see the beneficial uses of ADAM. The healing properties it bestows are incredible.

The families I approached were eager to do it. After signing a non-disclosure contract I used the same firm to travel to the lighthouse and back. They were confused again as I was also moving families and sick children, but they complied because I was paying them quite well. My apparating into Gringotts also helped.

If the wizarding world ever learned to trust other species they would go a long way in a short little time. They have keyed me into the wards and I can apparate into one of the waiting rooms and go about my business from there. No letter for the New Year of Hogwarts hunted me down, no presents from my alleged friends… I wonder if they are worried about what has happened to me. Hell, I wonder if they have even noticed.

My discussions with Tenenbaum about the Little Sister project has made me wonder whether or not we should revive the big daddy project. I do not want to throw anyone into the project because it is a one way transformation; those who become a big daddy are not able to change back. But I understand the need for security for the Little Sisters.

Tenenbaum spoke to me. She handed me plasmids that had been developed. They are tempting to use but the risks are high. I will have to think on it.

_Diary of Harry Potter, August 5__th__ – Big Daddy idea and Plasmid usage._

I have worked out how to make the Big Daddy project a viable idea. Since the Big Daddies become mindless drones to protect the little sister once they have been made, I shall use Death Eaters that are captured.

Just think; if the wizarding world heard the saviour of their world talking like this then they would panic. Ha, ha, ha it's amusing. The Death Eaters though will prove to be of some use and will help protect the muggles that they want to destroy. The irony of the situation is not lost on me.

Tenenbaum also suggested the use of Plasmids. I can see the use of them and how it would be extremely helpful for me, but I'm just nervous of the after effects of messing around with my DNA. I need some time to think about this.

_Diary of Harry Potter, August 8__th__ – Decision_

Well my time for decision making over the plasmids is here. My connection to Voldemort flared up for the first time this summer. He plans to attack Diagon Alley on the 21st. Since I am not legally an adult I can't use magic outside of Hogwarts… yet. I don't want anyone to be killed due to my inaction but at the same time I really don't owe the Wizarding World anything after the way they treated me during my fourth and fifth year.

Perhaps the system needs to change?

I will have to speak with the Goblins.

_Diary of Bridgette Tenenbaum, August 19__th__ – Training of Harry_

When he is determined with something he doesn't quit. I have been training him how to use the plasmids for the last eleven days. For something so new to him, he picks it up easily. I guess the determination to save those he cares about is what gives him strength… well I would have said that if it wasn't for the statement he gave me about not caring for the wizarding world.

He confided in me about abandoning the wizarding world for their actions to him and leaving them to face Voldemort. However, he told me the prophecy and from what he explains I don't have to worry about them plucking the information from my mind since I live down here in Rapture.

I told him he had to return, and though he may not care about the Wizarding World, if Voldemort wins he will destroy the 'muggle' world… what an insulting word. Needless to say with the Plasmids he has a decided advantage.

_Diary of Harry Potter, August 21__st__ – Departure_

Conferring with Ollivander, he has allowed me to apparate into his store. Thanks to the invisibility cloak it was easy to sneak through the crowd to get to his shop. I still haven't worked out how he sees through the cloak and seems to know everything though!

He really is a mystery, though he is trustworthy – that I can easily tell. I have offered a space in Rapture for him if everything gets too hectic. Thanks to the Goblins I have a supply of Portkeys and gave one to Ollivander for emergency transportation.

I agreed to turn up at lunch time and wait around in case their time of attack changed. A Big Daddy will be concealed in the alleyway waiting. Since there are no Little Sisters up there I will not have to worry about him running off. The Hypnotise Big Daddy plasmid will connect and almost immediately cause panic and chaos amongst the Death Eaters ranks…

It's nearing 12:00, I best be off.

TBC

Well there is the next instalment of the story New Rapture, it is only a brief recap of the events over the summer. Holidays up until the prologue, thanks to my Beta BeaumontRulz for being an awesome Beta and I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

New Rapture

Summary: Harry disappeared at the end of his sixth year, he returns and things don't look good for the wizarding world

Dark!Super!Evil!Harry

Pairing: Harry/Bellatrix LeStrange, or Harry/Hermione or Harry/Daphne (I really cant decide)

Rating: M

Warning: Spoilers for everything up to HBP. Non DH compatible, spoilers for all of Bioshock

Chapter 2: Prisoners and Dursley's

The Death Eaters were trapped, their wands and magical items in general had been removed and they were unable to apparate from where they were being held due to the fact that they didn't know where they were.

A screen dropped down in front of them and slowly the film footage that came with it started up.

"Greetings Death Eaters." A familiar voice to several of them caught them off guard.

"POTTER!" they yelled and the film footage continued.

"Now, you may have realised who I am, but I do have to tell you that even though I am the alleged hero of the light, I really don't care about the wizarding world." The recording paused as Harry picked up a tennis ball. "It has done nothing for me except gawk at me for something that happened when I was a baby, and that was only until they didn't like what they were hearing." He stopped again, tossing the ball up into the air and holding his hand out.

The ball didn't drop.

"Now you may be wondering, if I am going to leave the wizarding world, why am I messing around and kicking your arses all over Diagon Alley for?" he questioned and laughed. "Because I know for a fact that Voldemort won't stop his searching for me until he kills me, and then he'll destroy the muggle world. I happen to like the muggle world. They have good food." He paused chuckling as the Death Eaters noticed icicles forming oh his hand and right arm. "But you guys are not gonna be happy with what is in store for you," Harry laughed as the ball dropped and shattered, the Death Eaters able to see it had frozen in mid air the camera footage shook and Harry smiled as the thing that had been introduced as a Big Daddy walked by. "That brings me to the next part." Harry indicated and moved towards the Big Daddy and they saw him throw an orb at the Big Daddy and it spun around walking towards him.

"The Male Death Eaters, this will be your fate. You guys will become the next generation of Big Daddies," he said as he tapped the Big Daddy. The loud echoing sound of the metal made him chuckle, "Brainless, obedient and a protector of muggles," he laughed again and looked thoughtful for a moment as the Death Eaters watching started to yell in outrage. "I can see it now. Lucius Malfoy, Guardian of muggles." He chuckled.

"Hi there Mr. Bubbles," a small girl's voice called. Harry withdrew his wand and cast Scourgify, cleaning the Big Daddy and the area of glass on its helmet turned yellow as it walked off screen.

"Now as for female Death Eaters, I really don't know what to do with you," Harry muttered thoughtfully. "I was tempted to just kill you. But that is being a bit overly cruel. I was tempted to obliviate you and dump you in the muggle world, but I realised Voldemort being the big pain in the arse that he is, can track you with that little mark on you depending on distance from him. Luckily from my working out we are far enough away."

"We are almost out of film Mr. Potter." A male voice stated and Harry looked mildly put out.

"Ahh well this is the end of this one sided conversation and you shall find out your fate soon enough. Sleep tight Death Eaters," Harry cackled as the camera footage stopped and the death eaters looked at each other all with the same nervous looks on their faces.

---

Harry sat at the Bathysphere station that led to the lighthouse. He was expecting a new set of guests today. These three people were by personal request of Harry himself. He still didn't know why he had done it. After all, what did he owe them? They had treated him like scum for the majority of his life.

The Bathysphere popped out of the water and slowly the door hissed open and three people Harry had hoped to leave behind now stood before him.

The Dursleys had arrived in Rapture.

The three looked nervous at the situation but also looked in awe as Harry stood up and mock dusted himself off as he walked over to the Dursley's.

"Boy, why did you ask us to come here?" Vernon asked and Harry's right eye twitched slightly at the aggressiveness.

"Because with Voldemort back in the wizarding world, you three are my last living relatives and as much as I dislike you, I don't want to see my family die," Harry explained. "Besides, I thought you'd be happy to hear the next bit of news."

"What's that?" Vernon growled.

"I'm leaving the wizarding world as soon as I have killed Voldemort," he said and the eyes of the three Dursleys widened.

"Why would you want to do that?" Petunia asked suspiciously.

"Because other than the fact that the wizarding world is vain, shallow, selfish and morally corrupt, as well as corrupt in every other sense of the world. Besides, I have a city to run," Harry explained as he escorted the three through all the main corridors. "The laws that were on the main land also apply here, no stealing, no assault, no murder and no rape; all that is strictly enforced. Rapture is an escape for people who have moved here either due to family situations or private reasons. If you see anyone in a big Diver suit, DO NOT antagonise them, as they will not differentiate between civilian and enemy if you attack them. And they will kill," Harry said giving a pointed look to Dudley and Vernon.

"Hey Mr Harry," a little girl called out from where she was dangling upside down from a pole.

"Sandra, I thought you said you weren't going to be here. You know the dangers of hanging around the entrance area," Harry chided and Sandra swung down and looked at Harry with the dreaded puppy dog eyes. "No, I have to resist… Sandra I need you to find Dr. Tenenbaum for me and give her this note," Harry said as he pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I was meant to give it to her earlier today but it slipped my mind," he said and she looked at him with a small smile before he rolled his eyes and pulled out a couple of sweets and handed them to her.

"Who was that?" Petunia asked.

"Sandra is one of the many children that I have saved the life of." Harry paused and sighed. "Their families have moved here after the Doctors gave up hope on them. I gave them an opportunity and they took it." Harry explained. "This is why if you see any of the little girls and they have glowing yellow eyes, I implore you not to go near them or touch them. The Big Daddies, which are the Diving Suit guys I was explaining about, are designed to protect them. The glowing eyes are the process of their healing through a medical technique that Dr. Tenenbaum discovered while working down here," Harry continued as they entered a bathysphere.

"These are the quickest things to get around, though they are normally restricted for emergency use due to the amount of people here. But we shall use it this once; that way I can get you settled in. Your home for the near future is located in Apollo Square," Harry added as he pointed out through the window of the Bathysphere and aimed it in the general direction in which they were going. "If you want to continue working you can do. There are all kinds of jobs available here. Aunt Petunia, I know you love gardening." He paused briefly as his mind jabbed at that comment.

'_You mean making you do the gardening and watching and taking all the praise.'_

'_Quiet you!' _Harry internally snapped back. "The farmers market would be the best place to look and generally the Tea Garden in Arcadia is also another excellent place to look if you want to unwind, now that it has been restored to its former glory," Harry said calmly. "Of course that's just a suggestion," Harry explained. "Dudley, well for you… there are lots of things. I shall let you look around to see what you want to do," Harry said as the Bathysphere reached their destination and he led the trio to their home for the near future.

"Now, I have work to do… boy, I tell you the amount of paperwork I have to go through is tremendous!" Harry groaned in annoyance, before smirking as he walked towards the exit of their house. "And in all honesty, even though we have never got along…" he trailed off for a second, "I'm glad you came," Harry quickly added before walking out the door, not giving them time to respond as they absorbed what he had said.

TBC

Well there we go, the chapter is done. The next chapter will have a discussion with Tenenbaum and a trip to the wizarding world. Ahh such fun.

I am going to create a poll, it will question which story you want me to update next. after a certain period i will look and try and get a chapter done for it.


	4. Chapter 4

New Rapture

Summary: Harry disappeared at the end of his sixth year, he returns and things don't look good for the wizarding world

Dark!Super!Evil!Harry

Pairing: Harry/Bellatrix LeStrange, or Harry/Hermione or Harry/Daphne (I really cant decide) and now my brain has added a new pairing into the mix Harry/Narcissa. GAH!!!!

Rating: M

Warning: Spoilers for everything up to HBP. Non DH compatible, spoilers for all of Bioshock

Notice: This chapter has yet to be betaed, i will update with the betaed chapter when i recieve it, until then i hope you enjoy

Chapter 3: Magic

Harry wandered into the Medical Pavilion, he had to speak to Tenenbaum about something of a medical variety and since she was the best that was currently in Rapture. She mainly worked with the Little Sisters now, dealing with the creation of ADAM and not dealing with patients but that didn't bother Harry, after all he had a full medical staff to deal with situations.

Entering the Little Sister Orphanage, this one being inside the Medical Pavilion with the assistance of the Big Daddies, Harry wandered upstairs to the administration office to see Tenenbaum studying a security camera footage intently. Slowly opening the door he walked up to see her watching a Little Sister climbing out of their network of passages and a group of people spotting her and moving towards her.

The little girl looked nervous and Harry felt sorry for her and was about to apparate to her when Tenenbaum held up her hand.

"I know what you plan to do, but just wait a minute." She said as she tapped a couple of buttons and the light attached to the camera engulfed the three people. Tapping another button the speaker activated and she spoke. "Approaching a Little Sister is a criminal offence, do not approach the Little Sisters." She stated and the three who had gone near her backed away watching the security camera. Tapping the button the speaker and light turned off and she turned to Harry. "It is happening again, we need the Big Daddies." She stated.

"Well we wont have to worry about that much longer, with the captured Death Eaters I plan to turn them into Big Daddies." Harry reasoned. "Although that only works for the males from the research notes I have read." Harry commented and Tenenbaum nodded. "As for the females… I need you to do a personal experiment for me." Harry said calmly.

"And that would be?" She asked leaning on the desk slightly looking interested in the idea.

"I need to know what seperates magic users from non magic users, what is different with them, is it their blood? Their DNA? Their Brain Patterns? I need to know and if possible find a way to inhibit it in certain people." Harry explained and Tenenbaum smiled.

"That does sound like an interesting research task." She agreed and nodded her head. "With the Death Eater prisoners you have brought in I should have enough samples, of course I will need to take samples from the Male and Female prisoners before anything happens to them all." She said and Harry nodded.

"Anything you need just give me a shout." Harry stated and walked out.

-------

Harry arrived in Arcadia, it was the calmest place in Rapture, the main aspect of this location was the Tree Farm, one of the key areas and life source of Rapture; it was the main source of oxygen. Harry was heading towards the Tea Gardens. It allowed him time to think about situations that were troubling him. The most recent and reoccurring one was the problem with the wizarding world. Harry had to fix that before it escalated out of control. To kill Voldemort he needed to be stronger.

The girl at the counter handed Harry his drink as he sat down at one of the tables overlooking the gardens. Harry sighed closing his eyes and rubbing at his temples as he listened to the gentle flow of the stream. "Mr Potter?" A voice called out and Harry opened his eyes looking at the person who had disturbed his rest.

"Mr Sullivan, how can I help you?" Harry asked and gestured for him to take a seat.

"I just wanted to bring something to your attention, someone tried to break into the Gatherer's Garden storage area." He explained and Harry sat up straight looking at Mr Sullivan.

"Well that's not good." Harry muttered. "Ok here is what I want to be done. Install security cameras above the door. I know we have some in the corridor but they have blind spots." Harry paused as he nodded. "Next, I want security bots up there as well. The new ones not the old ones." Harry quickly said.

"What's the difference if you don't mind me asking?" Mr Sullivan questioned.

"The new ones don't have lethal ammunition they are armed with tranquillisers. I don't want fatalities." Harry explained and he nodded. "You know what is sealed away and what damage can be caused if that stuff gets released." Harry finished and Mr Sullivan left to go deal with the problem. "Pfft, head of security maybe… but does he have the brains? That's undecided yet." Harry muttered as he took a sip of his drink. "Now maybe I can drink my drink in peace and relax for five minutes." He sighed and watched as one of the Little Sisters walked by. She looked a little nervous but that was to be expected with the veritable gold mine that she was to any over eager scientist who wanted to be rich and famous on the mainland.

Needless to say, Rapture was a time bomb waiting to explode. Tenenbaum had witnessed this before and she saw all the signs, Harry was hoping to prevent it before it begun.

"Mr Potter?" Another voice called out and Harry opened his eyes and looked to see Mr Ollivander standing before him.

"How can I help you?" Harry asked.

"Having been spotted leaving my store at the start of the attack, they have connected the dots and come to the logical conclusion that I know where you are." Ollivander smiled as a waitress took his order for a drink.

"Well I'd assume since you are here then you do know where I am." Harry responded with a smirk and Ollivander chuckled slightly.

"Yes, and seeing as how no Owl is able to make it here since they cant breathe underwater." He said and pulled out a letter. "They asked me to give this to you." Ollivander seemed quite put out at being used as a courier and Harry laughed as he read through the letter.

"They want me to meet them at the headquarters on the day before Hogwarts begins again." Harry laughed, "they really think I plan to go back? I don't need N.E.W.Ts after all what good are they in a muggle world?" Harry questioned and Ollivander looked thoughtful.

"Just because you leave the world now does not mean that you will never return, I have heard from several dozen muggle born students who finished Hogwarts, left for a long time due to the war with You-Know-Who and settled down, they were content to live their lives as muggles. Yet still they returned, whether that is due to children, a token of their past sparking interest or just Magic itself willing us not to forget." Ollivander explained. "Besides… this place here, how did you repair it?" Ollivander questioned.

"With magic." Harry responded seeing Ollivander's point.

"It might be best for you to return, if not to remain then just to Graduate. From what I have seen the wizarding world is due for a shake up with you as the key part." Ollivander spoke with a knowing look on his face as Harry pulled himself up.

"Now I have some business to attend to in the wizarding world. I do hope you stay and take the time to relax a bit Mr Ollivander."

---

Professor McGonagall was in her now permanent office, having been made temporary Headmistress when Dumbledore was killed she had been unanimously voted in by the Board of Governors and although she did not feel worthy of filling Dumbledore's shoes, she had taken it with stride. She just hadn't realised how much paper work there was for a job as Headmistress, add to the fact she now had to find a replacement transfiguration professor and Potions professor. Things were not going to well.

A small pop caused her to turn to the window.

"Wow that actually worked." The familiar voice of Harry laughed as he sat on the windowsill.

"Mr Potter!" She said in disbelief. "What are you doing in my office during the summer holidays? In fact how did you get here?"

"How I got here? Not important." Harry replied calmly, grateful that McGonagall didn't know legillimency because he didn't know how well his shields would hold up. "I am just here to help with your staffing problems." Harry said with a smile and McGonagall looked at him in confusion and minor annoyance.

"Help me how, Mr Potter?" She questioned.

"Well transfiguration is easy to fill in… Remus Lupin." Harry stated. "He is an Order member, a light wizard as this world so keenly cares about and he is good at transfiguration." Harry said and McGonagall looked doubtful.

"The ministry would not allow the hiring of a werewolf, otherwise Remus would have been my first choice."

"The Ministry is something that you don't need to worry about, especially with the Wolfsbane potion and the project I am working on at the moment." Harry said with a secretive smile.

"I assume you are not going to tell me what that secret is, are you?" She asked and Harry shook his head. "Fine Mr Potter, it seems you are picking up your fathers wit." She said in a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"Next on the agenda is Potions, you'll probably think I am crazy about this but I think Mrs Malfoy… sorry I should say Miss Black since Lucius has run into some strange problems about…" He paused and checked his watch with an almost sadistic smirk. "Well if they are on schedule, right about now." Harry chuckled and this led McGonagall to worry about his mental health after the loss of Dumbledore and Sirius.

"You are talking in riddles. The way you speak its as if he has been killed by your orders on a schedule?" She said in a disgusted tone and Harry looked mildly insulted.

"Oh he is alive to the extent he still breathes and moves but that is it." Harry commented. "You know that Big Daddy that everyone has been talking about. Only criminals become them after severe mental reconfiguration." Harry explained. "Well that is how it is with the new law." He said proudly and McGonagall looked even more confused and annoyed.

"Mr Potter, either stop talking in riddles or get out of my office, I have too much to do to deal with your childish games." She snapped and Harry blinked repeatedly before cleaning his glasses.

"Of course, you are right. I apologise, anyway as for Miss Black being hired in the position of Potions Mistress, she had the same grades as Snivellus and while not exactly Pro Light, she is not Pro Dark either. I have spoken to her since I captured Lucius and she is trustworthy." Harry said and McGonagall frowned slightly.

"And how do you know this?"

"Veriatserum goes a very long way." Harry responded and walked towards the door.

"Now where are you going?" She asked.

"I need to check something, in fact I would like you to come along as well as I plan to go to the Chamber of Secrets and there might be something there of Hogwarts variety that should be returned." Harry responded. McGonagall stood up and the two walked out the door.

"I will eventually want full answers from you." She said and Harry smiled.

"I know, and you will. Once Voldemort is gone." She twitched at his casual saying of the Dark Lords name and the two begun to make their way to the Chamber of Secrets.

TBC

Well next chapter is a brief voyage into the Chamber of Secrets, a discussion with Remus and an appearance of the loveable bad guy Voldemort. See you later kiddies.


	5. Chapter 5

New Rapture

Summary: Harry disappeared at the end of his sixth year, he returns and things don't look good for the wizarding world

Dark!Super!Evil!Harry

Pairing: Harry/Bellatrix LeStrange, Harry/Daphne Greengrass

Rating: M

Warning: Spoilers for everything up to HBP. Non DH compatible, spoilers for all of Bioshock

Notice: This Chapter has yet to be betaed, i will update with the betaed chapter when i recieve it

Chapter 4: Revealed

Harry and McGonagall made their way down into the Chamber, the same rat skeletons littered the floor and Harry briefly wondered how decomposed the Basilisk was. Harry was here to see if he could set up a little outpost for a couple magic users that he had spoken to who he was interested in getting to act as security.

Not that he didn't trust McGonagall to protect the school, it was just that Hogwarts didn't have that good of a track record when dealing with security.

Wandering along the two moved in silence except for the occasional situation where Harry had to use parseltongue to open the door.

Harry covered his nose immediately, resisting the urge to vomit as the stench of the decaying Basilisk hit his nose. "Can you vanish that at all?" Harry asked as the colour of his face slowly turned green. McGonagall withdrew her wand and after several moments the Basilisk was gone. Harry smiled slightly as she also cast some spells to get rid of the smell.

Regaining his composure Harry walked forwards to the face of Slytherin and then turned to McGonagall. "This is where the final battle between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin took place." Harry said. "Slytherin returned here and before he could summon the Basilisk he was forced into a duel against Gryffindor. Of course with Gryffindor knowing the confrontation against Slytherin had been inevitable had trained day in and day out for a long time while Slytherin although one hell of a duellist was rusty, he had not faced a worthy opponent in quite a while and was eventually defeated." Harry explained. "The main reason I have come down here is because there is meant to be some of his personal books down here, also for the purposes of this school there is also meant to be a collection of Founder's items here." Harry explained.

"Such as?" McGonagall asked.

"Rowena Ravenclaw's book of spellcrafting and some of her family jewellery, Helga Hufflepuff also had a load of Jewellery and some of her own personal trinkets that disappeared around the same time that Slytherin returned." Harry informed and McGonagall nodded. "All those items you can keep but Slytherin's books I am keeping with me." Harry said and McGonagall was about to argue. "It's not that I don't trust you with them or that I want to use them I plan to take them away and seal them away, the dark magic written in that book must not be seen by anyone." Harry said and McGonagall nodded.

"Well Mr. Potter shall we begin the search?" She asked and Harry nodded and the two split up to search. Harry had guessed that there would be nothing major around here that McGonagall couldn't handle and Harry trusted his own instincts to deal with a situation. Now all he had to do was find the way to the chamber which contained Slytherin's notes.

-----

Hours passed and the two didn't find anything, they stopped around lunch time briefly and McGonagall was going to call off the search and Harry turned to face the giant face of Slytherin and glared. "Where do you hide your secrets? What mystery is left in this chamber?" Harry whispered. Briefly he wondered about the face, if that place the Basilisk had come from could also hold it but he shrugged. "Fine professor, we shall head back up. I agree, it looks like the information I got was wrong." Harry muttered and the two exited. McGonagall created a portkey and the two were back in the Headmistresses Office.

"Mr. Potter, I need to talk to you about your education." She said and Harry shook his head.

"I'm sorry professor, I haven't decided if I want to return yet, too many things are going on at the moment for me to even think about coming back here, but I do have to add that I have been advised to return by several people." Harry explained and McGonagall nodded. "Now I have to talk to Moony." Harry said and went to grab the portkey that he had (with a lot of assistance from Ollivander) key worded to take him to certain people depending on what he said.

"I do hope you return, your education is very important." McGonagall added as Harry vanished and then returned to the paperwork that she had to fill in.

-----

Harry reappeared outside of a small house, it was quite run down but Harry understood why that was, because Moony was a werewolf hardly anyone would give him a job and those that did were able t pay him less than the people that weren't werewolves. Walking up to the door Harry knocked on it. Seconds later the door opened.

"Harry?" Remus said with a gasp of surprise.

"Surprise?" Harry said meekly with a smile before he was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Remus. "Need to breathe!" Harry gasped and Remus broke the hug.

"Where the hell have you been?" Remus shouted in anger and Harry cringed.

"I was training, away from the Wizarding World, I was planning to leave for good." Harry said as they walked back into the house and Harry was lead to the living room.

"Why? And an even bigger question, why didn't you tell me?" Remus asked.

"The reason why is because I am sick and tired with everything that is happening in the wizarding world and how I am used as their figure head one second and their scapegoat the next." Harry paused to take a deep breath and then continued, "as for why I didn't tell you, it was an impulse move. I have come into an inheritance of the Evans Family and it was a spur of the moment decision backed by months of distrust and hate at the wizarding world." Harry explained

"What do you mean by an inheritance?" Remus asked in curiosity and Harry explained the situation which lead to several gasps of surprise and shock and more in depth questions from Remus to explain situations which led late into the evening.

"Now, Moony I need to ask you something, two things in fact." Harry said as he yawned. "In the future, would you like to live in Rapture?" Harry questioned and Remus didn't hesitate with the answer.

"It's a big question and normally I would ask for time to think but I really don't need it in this situation, in the future I will come, just not now. At least I now know where to find you." Remus said and Harry smiled.

"That's great, it means I can keep in touch with you and now onto the second part." He paused as he withdrew a Syringe from his bag, "I need a sample of your blood." Harry said and Remus looked at him in confusion.

"Why would you need that?" Remus asked and Harry smiled.

"I have a lab that deals with genetics, I told them about Lycanthropy and they think they may be able to find a cure." Harry said and Remus stared at him with wide eyes as he realised that his dream of a cure might be within grasp. Taking the syringe, Remus slowly drained a sample of blood and handed it back to Harry who sealed it into a box and placed it back into his bag as a small beeping caught both their attentions. Harry sighed. "Looks like I am needed back in Rapture." Harry muttered and stood up. Reaching into his bag again he pulled out a small badge and handed it to Remus. "It's a portkey, to activate it tap it with your hand and say Rapture and it will transport you there to the welcoming area." Harry explained. "Keep it on you, you're the last connection to my parents and Godfather and I don't want to lose you." Harry said and Remus nodded as Harry tapped his portkey and vanished with a slight pop.

"Don't worry pup, I don't plan on going anywhere." Remus said and went about tidying up.

-----

Voldemort was in his hideout, he was in deep thought about the new situation that had arose concerning his nemesis Harry Potter, the attack on Diagon Alley had been interrupted by a mysterious figure who had taken the Death Eaters hostage. Then to find out that the figure was Potter! Where did he get that power? What magic was he using? Finally the idea came to him. The scar on the Potter boy that connected the two was the key.

Using Legillimency he was able to read people's minds. Due to the scar connection he could gain access with ease to the mind of Harry. Closing his eyes he reached for the connection and travelled along it only to come crashing out holding his head as a large headache started to form. "It seems Potter has begun to develop his Occulemency skills. But I am stronger." Voldemort muttered as he tried again sending a more subtle probe along the connection and was glad when he was able to gain access. Harry had only been able to develop rudimentary shields since he had no one to test them and while they were strong, they had small gaps that would allow weaker, more direct probes into his memories.

Images started to flash up about Rapture, the Plasmids, ADAM and EVE, the Little Sisters and the Big Daddies. Voldemort grinned as he realised the power that was available to use. Even if it was a muggle invention. He may despise muggles but he admitted some of their inventions were of some use. Copying the memories he withdrew from Harry's mind remaining undetected and summoned Wormtail and Bellatrix LeStrange. "I have a new mission for you two." He hissed and the two looked up at him.

TBC

Well there we go, the next chapter is done and I have narrowed the pairings down to two definite ones that will take place in the later chapters, warning this story will be getting darker in future chapters… no pun intended with the next chapter.

Next chapter will include the situation in Rapture and a brief trip to the Ministry of Magic


	6. Chapter 6

New Rapture

Summary: Harry disappeared at the end of his sixth year, he returns and things don't look good for the wizarding world

Dark!Super!Evil!Harry

Pairing: Harry/Bellatrix LeStrange, Harry/Daphne Greengrass

Warning: Later chapters will contain scenes of Torture and possibly Non-Consensual sex (light references) this is just a warning.

Rating: M

Warning: Spoilers for everything up to HBP. Non DH compatible, spoilers for all of Bioshock

Notice: This Chapter has not yet been betaed, when it has been i will replace it.

Chapter 5: Chaos, Panic, Disorder

Harry reappeared in his office with a small pop and looked at the group that was there. Tenenbaum, the head of security and two guards who were holding on to someone that Harry didn't recognise.

Immediately he noticed that the main power was down and emergency lights had activated. "What the hell is going on here?" Harry asked and Mr Sullivan stepped forwards.

"Earlier this evening this person was noticed snooping around near your office, when Security was told about this we came over and he had broken into your office and hacked your computer." He started to explain.

"You hacked my computer?" Harry asked.

"After that the power went out. We believe he has overridden the security on the generators and shut them down. We have engineers trying to get them back up to working order but we don't have a lot of time left to do it in." Sullivan said.

"So wait you're saying he hacked my Computer?" Harry asked again incrediously.

"I told you that you shouldn't have told him that bit." Tenenbaum muttered. "Security systems are down throughout the majority of Rapture, people are panicking and it's only a matter of time until riots start if the power isn't restored soon." She explained as Harry walked up and grabbed the person by the throat, the static from the electrobolt plasmid slightly burning the mans throat as he held him against the wall.

"What was your objective here?" Harry asked and he gasped trying to pull the hand away from his throat.

"I found out about your genetics research, that which you keep top secret, I spoke to several people, we were going to take it back above ground and make a fortune," he paused as Harry turned to Sullivan.

"I do hope you have guards there since the security system is down." At seeing his nod Harry waved for them to escort him away as he jumped round the desk and on to his computer. "I'm beginning to see why My great grandfather Andrew Ryan was so paranoid about everything. The world really is full of money grabbing bastards." Harry muttered as he begun to try and undo the damage. Protocols had been deactivated, passwords changed and several key components had been deleted. "Oh and Tenenbaum what is the progress of the little task I have asked you to do?" Harry asked breifly looking up from his console.

"I have had the samples collected and that is it, it has only been a day, how much do you expect me to get done?" She asked incredulously. Harry smiled sheepishly and continued typing and let out a sigh of disbelief.

"This is going to take a while to fix, the coding for the routines and the power flows throughout Rapture have been messed with, they were really hoping to get in and get out without being caught." Harry gave a small chuckle which quickly turned into a long laugh as he tried to control himself.

"What is so funny?" Tenenbaum questioned.

"Every time I go to the surface I activate the genetic protections on the Bathyspheres. The only ones who can are direct relatives to myself, you and the head of security. Now I wonder, did they disable the intercom system as well?" he typed at the console again and let out a little cheer. "Thank god they didn't do that, I might be able to stop problems from arising for a while until we can get this fixed." Harry said and tapped a button to open the intercom system.

"_Attention citizens of Rapture." He begun. "Due to technical problems power to certain systems have been shut down to prevent further problems and ensure your safety. I advise all citizens to remain calm and continue with their day to day lives. The situation will be remedied soon. Thank you." _Harry said and clicked off the machine

"That should calm them for a little bit. But you better hope that we get the power to the lights back at least or things might get worse." She said and Harry nodded.

----

It took the majority of the week to get power back up and running and during that time situations did indeed deteriorate. Several small riots broke out causing minor injuries to citizens of Rapture and the security force.

Once the lights were back on people begun to act rationally and Harry was ale to get the full security systems back online and peace had finally been restored for him to continue the Little Sister operation.

The most recent people that had been brought down to Rapture had confused Harry, they were a wizard and a witch, that much was definite. What Harry didn't know was their bloodline, but they had an injured daughter and nothing set off Harry's paranoia but he vowed to keep an eye on them. Rapture's biggest strength was that it was a secret city. That secret was going to remain.

The Big Daddy project was also now slowly getting back on schedule after the power cut. Progress had been stopped but now the Death Eaters were being turned into the Big Daddies and Harry briefly wandered if they would still be able to use magic. He shrugged. It didn't matter. In the end they were still hard as nails and were very magic resistant. The tests for magic inhibition was also quickly turning into a dead end, Tenenbaum had managed to isolate what makes a magic user able to use magic… she had explained it with a lot of technical terms that had gone straight over Harry's head. She had told him that each time an inhibitor had been introduced the magic adapted or simply overpowered it, it would take a long time to work out how to disable peoples magic for prolonged periods of time.

The Farmers Market was bustling with activity, with the amount that was to be done around there Harry frequently visited it to make sure everything was running smoothly and also just to mingle with the crowds. In the wizarding world he had never been one for the big crowds due to their attitudes and actions towards him, but here it was a new leaf. People didn't look at him as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, they looked at him as Harry Potter, Mayor of Rapture and friend to the people, he took time to get to know them and what they did before they came to Rapture, what their dreams were, what their hobbies were. He enjoyed talking to people.

"The female Death Eaters can be dropped off at the Ministry." Tenenbaum said as she looked at Harry from across the table in the Tea Garden.

"You no longer need them then?" Harry asked and she nodded.

"I have enough blood samples so as to keep working and coupled with the male Death Eaters, I should have enough samples but if you capture any others then a blood sample would be good." She said.

"What about Lupin's blood sample?" Harry asked and Tenenbaum shook her head.

"Nothing yet, with the power cuts and such the lab has been held back a lot longer than originally anticipated and so we havent got round to that." She said and Harry nodded, he could accept that. Finishing his drink he bid goodbye to Tenenbaum and headed out towards the Security area where the Female Death Eaters had been kept.

After travelling along through the Bathysphere, Harry reached the prison and after rounding the Death Eaters up he portkeyed them to the Ministry before apparating after them.

-----

Arriving in the ministry he was not surprised to see several wands pointed at him and Harry looked in amusement at the Aurors. "I have come to drop some prisoners off." Harry said and they slowly lowered their wands as they escorted off the Death Eaters. "Well if that is all I am needed for, I shall be going again." Harry said and went to apparate away as several of the Aurors fired stunning spells at Harry. Caught off guard Harry was hit by all of them and collapsed.

"Mr Potter is under arrest, take his wand and any portkeys and stick him in a holding cell. His trial will begin tomorrow." The voice of Rufus Scrimgeour snapped as the Aurors dragged Harry away. "I will not have the running of the Ministry disrupted by the antics of this attention seeker." He sneered and turned back to head towards his office.

-----

TBC

Well there is the newest chapter, I think its going quite well so far but I'm biased. Next chapter will be the Trial and the Verdict. Slowly the darkness in Harry will start to appear now, well not so much the darkness as the evilness, but it will all total up in the later chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

New Rapture

Summary: Harry disappeared at the end of his sixth year, he returns and things don't look good for the wizarding world

Dark!Super!Evil!Harry

Pairing: Harry/Bellatrix LeStrange, Harry/Daphne Greengrass

Warning: Later chapters will contain scenes of Torture and possibly Non-Consensual sex (light references) this is just a warning.

Rating: M

Warning: Spoilers for everything up to HBP. Non DH compatible, spoilers for all of Bioshock

Chapter 6: Judge, Jury and Executioner all in one

Harry groaned as he awoke, his head felt like a herd of Hippogriff had trampled over him and his back ached as well. Opening his eyes he saw an unfamiliar ceiling. Turning his head to the right Harry saw the bars and realised where he was. "What the hell have they thrown me in here for?" Harry muttered as he rubbed his head, trying to dull the headache that was throbbing away.

No guards came by to make sure he wasn't trying to escape, in fact due to the magic dampers that were in place he couldn't cast magic in the first place.

Of course that still left his plasmids… but to give that secret away now would be ridiculous. Instead he closed his eyes and tried to force himself back to sleep.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry was awoken again when the Aurors entered and grabbed him roughly by the arms. "Hey guys, want to tell me what I have been arrested for?" He asked in a hopeful attempt to find out what is going on.

"You know what you have done and you are going to pay for it Potter." The Auror snapped and Harry blinked.

"Ooook then." Harry muttered as he was dragged to a door, which opened up, and Harry was then dragged to a seat in the middle of the room and placed in it. The Aurors tied his arms to the chair and Harry glared at them. "Is this really necessary?" Harry questioned.

"Silence Potter!" The voice of Rufus shouted from the raised area and Harry looked up to see he was in the Court room that he had been in during his trial for underage magic use.

"So what charges do you press against me?" Harry asked with an almost bored tone, which made the Wizengamot stare at him in a mixture of hatred and surprise… mainly surprise.

"Scribe Percy, read out what he has been accused of." Shepherd ordered and the familiar red hair of the Weasley stood out against the purple robes of the group gathered.

"The accused Harry James Potter has been charged with: 16 counts of murder." Harry blinked in shock and felt his jaw drop. "Illegal creation and use of a portkey." That was fair… he did have a portkey and he did use it regularly, he didn't create it though. "Apparating without a license and using magic whilst underage." Percy said before sitting down. He then quickly stood up again and blushed slightly. "Also breaking and entering into the Department of Mysteries and destroying several prophecy orbs in a duel against alleged Death Eaters." Percy said and Harry started coughing as he tried to keep back his shock.

"How does the defendant plead?" Rufus questioned.

"Not guilty on several accounts." Harry responded and Rufus growled in frustration and Shepherd quickly took over to prevent a full blown argument.

"To which charges do you plead not guilty?" He asked.

"Using magic whilst underage, I am seventeen and a legal adult in the wizarding world and as the attack was after July 31st which was my seventeenth birthday, therefore you cannot charge me with that. Also to the fact that if you try and charge me for practising magic before that date may I just say that I haven't received any owls because of it and I also wasn't in the country so therefore was not following the rules that govern the UK." Harry paused to take a breath as Shepherd nodded, he did speak the truth. "Also, on the charges of Illegal creation of a portkey, I did not create it and therefore cannot be charged for it, it was a gift for returning an artifact of Goblin nature. Therefore, I am allowed it, the usage of said portkey is allowed through that as I am also acting as an ambassador for the Goblin community." Harry was interrupted.

"You have not been hired by the Ministry of Magic for this job and there is already a Goblin ambassador." Rufus shouted and Harry stared at him before laughing uncontrollably.

"You think… you think… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Harry burst out into even more laughter as he tried to speak and it took several minutes for him to calm down. "Oh wow that was priceless, Minister you are obviously wasting your time here, you should quite politics and go become a comedian. You would do much better there." Harry said. "Now as I was saying I have become an Ambassador between Gringotts and the Goblin community and a location that is as of yet undisclosed." Harry responded.

"Where is this place?" Rufus snapped.

"You do not need to know and as there is no need for me to tell you in reference to the line of questioning I don't have to tell you." Harry said.

"Actually since it is in reference to the portkey usage it is required." Shepherd interrupted and Harry cursed under his breath. He briefly took the moment to look around the room at the gathered members and the people in the spectators box. The Weasleys were there looking in anger and annoyance, Hermione was there looking in betrayal. So was the majority of the Order and Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he spotted a blonde girl sitting away from the rest looking at Harry with a look of trust.

'_typical… they would make it an open trial.'_ Harry thought, '_And what the hell is Daphne Greengrass doing here?'_ He looked at Shepherd. "The place is a city that I inherited, turns out my Great Grandfather on my mothers side built it and I inherited it, it's a big place called Rapture, you don't need to know the location as you have no jurisdiction over it." Harry said and Rufus grinned. "What now?" Harry asked.

"Anybody who is arrested with the belief of their being a dark wizard or being a death eater has their holdings and items taken by the ministry. The decree was passed so as to fund the efforts against the Death Eaters and rebuilding the wizarding world." Rufus explained.

"So you get to steal my money and claim I'm dark and evil, but I assure you, it is physically impossible to steal Rapture from me, One: you don't know where it is. Two: Muggle Law governs it. Three: you know Jack Shit about Genetics so you couldn't take control of it even if you wanted to." Harry snapped. "Oh and breaking into the Department of Mysteries… its taken you over a year to press charges on that? If you were that fussed you would have done it on the day it happened. Lets not forget the fact that I didn't 'break in' as you put it, I used the visitors entrance and no one was there." Harry said with a firm look.

"Is that all you plead not guilty to?" Shepherd asked.

"Oh no I wouldn't say that by a long shot, I also deny the fourteen counts of the sixteen murders, if you are referring to the death of the DEATH EATERS!" Harry shouted to emphasise the point.

"Then why did you not hand over the rest of the Death Eaters that you took with you when you left Diagon Alley?" Rufus snapped.

"Because I had bigger plans for them, they are still alive and are going to prove much more beneficial then sitting in a cell. This way they can't hurt anyone and Voldemort can't break em out of prison." Harry said with a tired yawn as the entire group flinched at the mention of the dark lord. "The other 2 well their deaths were unfortunate circumstances… One was unable to apparate after being catapulted into the air by the trap I had set in front of Ollivanders because of their own wards… if it wasn't for them he could have escaped unharmed. The other was knocked over by another Death Eater after I froze him, he would have defrosted in about 30 seconds but a clumsy Death Eater just had to knock him over and he shattered. As for the other five that died in the alley, the Big Daddy was the one that killed them but it is in their programming." Harry explained. "They protect their designated target. They will kill anyone who threatens it, that's just the way they were programmed." Harry said.

"But did you or did you not bring that 'Big Daddy' to Diagon Alley, knowing full well what would happen if it was set off?" Rufus questioned and Harry would have shrugged if his arms weren't securely fastened so he smirked instead.

"Of course, but I hadn't anticipated the Death Eaters being stupid enough to attack something that they had no idea what it was." Harry responded.

"But from what you have told us, you pretty much knew that the result would be their deaths." Rufus responded.

"I'm sorry at which part did we forget that they are going around killing wizards, raping witches and destroying the muggle world one neighbourhood at a time?" Harry shouted in anger and Rufus glared.

"Taking a life is still murder!" Rufus shouted and Harry rolled his eyes.

"If that is the way you want to see it, then I guess you have already made up your minds." Harry sighed and then the next part of the trial begun as members of the Order who thought his ideas were too radical and dark begun to slander him along with several Weasley's and Hermione.

Hermione didn't surprise him, because even though she was willing to break a few rules she still saw the world in Black and White, there were no shades of grey.

Ron's reaction again was predictable, hell anything that didn't have him in the spotlight turned Ron against Harry.

Ginny he wasn't to fussed about, she generally was quiet and reserved in situations but she seemed to be adamant that Harry was evil and everything bad that happened to her in her second year and at the Department of Mysteries was his fault. That was a load of rubbish… she invited herself along.

Harry noticed the absence of Bill, Charlie and the Twins to which he was grateful. Even though he didn't know their opinions on the situation, it was a good sign that they weren't present.

Remus was also distinctly absent as was Tonks and Harry wondered if Remus had been blocked because they know who he would have sided with. Tonks must have been stopped due to conflict of interest, she was an Auror but she also knew Harry quite well.

After the damning representations of his character several witnesses retold what happened at Diagon Alley using a pensive and showed what had happened. Needless to say Harry was in a bit of trouble. The Wizengamot begun debating his fate and Harry watched in boredom as they begun the judging. After all there were no Dementors at Azkaban anymore, they had long since gone to join Voldemort.

"Harry James Potter, you have been found guilty of Breaking and Entering into the Department of Mysteries. Destruction of several dozen prophecy orbs and Apparation without a licence. You have also been charged with the murder of 16 wizards. Even though you say that all bar 7 of them still live, you have explained that they only breathe and that their actions are no longer their owns and they no longer have the ability to think for themselves, this is effectively murder." Rufus explained and Harry glared at him. "Your sentence is 16 consecutive life sentences in total." Rufus explained as Aurors walked towards him with their wands drawn.

TBC

Edited repost: Originally in this I had put Amelia Bones in the story, but as she is dead by this point she has been replaced by another character called Shepherd, relevance to the story? Little to none.


	8. Chapter 8

New Rapture

Summary: Harry disappeared at the end of his sixth year, he returns and things don't look good for the wizarding world

Dark!Super!Evil!Harry

Pairing: Harry/Bellatrix LeStrange, Harry/Daphne Greengrass

Warning: Later chapters will contain scenes of Torture and possibly Non-Consensual sex (light references) this is just a warning.

Rating: M

Warning: Spoilers for everything up to HBP. Non DH compatible, spoilers for all of Bioshock

Chapter 7: Azkaban, Nightmare and Visions – The Unholy Trinity

Harry was stunned in his seat, he didn't know how to react, his best friends had betrayed him along with a good portion of the wizarding world and he had been arrested for murder! Death Eaters were killed but that is what they deserved! Why did no one else see this? Why didn't they understand?

An Auror tapped him with his wand and Harry felt sleepy as his eyes begun to close he reached out with his Incinerate Plasmid and smiled as he collapsed as Rufus's robe begun to smoulder and burn.

'_Sometiems reckless burning is so much fun_' was the last thought to cross Harry's mind as he passed out and was dragged out of the room.

-----

Voldemort was surprised to the information that had been forwarded to him. The Ministry had locked up Potter. Why would they lock up the one person that could defeat him… well that is what Snape had told him the prophecy revolved around. Using the Dark Mark he summoned McNair, he had a plan to weaken Potter to the point that it would make him easy pickings for the Death Eaters.

McNair wallked in and bowed to Voldemort. "My lord, you summoned me?" He asked and Voldemort nodded.

"I have a task for you…" He begun

-----

DEMENTOR'S RETURN TO AZKABAN 

_**Mediator claims reason of leaving due to Ritual**_

Yes readers you have read correctly, the Dementor's are back in Azkaban, rumours of them joining You-Know-Who have been disproved by the head Dementor itself! It turns out that once every hundred years the Dementors are all pulled by an uncontrollable urge to return to one place that they refuse to disclose, they undertake a Ritual which again they refused to give details about. But I for one am grateful that they have returned to protect the Wizarding World from the threats of the prisoners that are held in Azkaban, inlcuding the Boy-Who-Murdered. Harry Potter was charged with the murder of sixteen wizards in his self proclaimed crusade against the Dark Lord. We do wonder though, is the Boy-Who-Lived becoming dark himself in an effort to defeat You-Know-Who? We are just grateful that this killer is off the streets and in Azkaban with Dementors guarding his cell. Article by Rita Skeeter 

_For more information of the crimes Harry Potter has commited turn to page 3_

_For more information of the life of Harry Potter turn to page 5_

_For more information on the Dementor's of Azkaban turn to page 6_

-----

"Kill the Spare" 

_Sirius falling through the veil_

"_Spare Harry, kill me instead!" _

_His friends betraying him _

"_Kill the Spare"_

The images repeated as Harry curled into a ball and tried to block off the effects with Occulmency but to no avail, it would calm the problem for about twenty seconds before the effects overwhelmed him, he was tired, cold, physically and mentally drained and just wanted to get out. They had taken everything off him when he had arrived at Azkaban so he couldn't apparate or use the portkey since he didn't have it. Due to the Dementor's return he didn't have the energy to fight off their effects and break out but he knew the longer he stuck around the less chance of a break out that he had.

The return of the Dementors brought a new wave of coldness and flashbacks as his eyes rolled up in to his head and he passed out.

-----

Harry looked around he was in Rapture, this was strange, why would he be here? He was in Azkaban. The people there were enjoying themselves, drinking, chatting, eating and generally having fun as Harry walked amidst them yet they paid him no notice. Absentmindedly he reached down to place a hand on one of their shoulders and it passed through them.

The lights flickered and died down as the emergency lights and the lights from the security cameras activated. The people looked scared and Harry looked around as Voldemort and hundreds of Death Eaters began apparating in.

People screamed and begun to run in fear as curses were fired at them, damage to the walls and glass windows quickly started appearing and leaks allowed water in soaking the carpet and causing people to slip as they rushed to try and get away.

Voldemort stood watching with a sick grin as two Death Eaters dragged Tenenbaum towards him. "You can't save them all Potter, but maybe you can save her." Voldemort mocked and he fired the crucio spell at Tenenbaum who screamed out.

Little Sisters urged the Big Daddies to attack to protect Tenenbaum but the Death Eaters weren't unprepared this time as they fired blasting hexes at the legs of the Big Daddies toppling the behemoths as they charged.

"You have 6 hours to return here or everyone here will die." Voldemort ordered and Harry was thrown from his nightmarish vision.

-----

His scar burned as he woke up looking around fearfully and pulling himself to his feet, he had to break free, now! Voldemort was destroying Rapture and he had to protect them, he swore to protect them. He poured his energy into the Telekinesis ability and pulled at the door, it buckled and groaned before ripping off its hinges and hovering just in front of Harry. He stumbled down the corridor keeping his focus on keeping the door in front of him as a shield as he headed towards the exit. The non-dementor guards had been alerted to the door being destroyed and were running towards his cell as they turned the corner and paused to see Harry levitating the door. They raised their wands as Harry fired the door with telekinesis knocking the guards back as Harry channelled the Winter Blast and froze the ground beneath the guards causing them to slip and stumble. Not missing a step Harry quickly melted the ice and begun channelling the Electro Bolt plasmid enough to render them unconscious before continuing.

That would keep them out of the way for a short time but he still had the Dementor's to deal with and no doubt they would have heard the sound of the conflict. The cold begun to settle in as Harry realised he was near the exit. It hit hard and Harry struggled to remain focused on the world as he mentally switched the Incinerate plasmid as the main focus his body heating up as the control of fire begun to take over. His breath started to form in front of him and he dropped down to one knee and turned his head to see the horde of Dementor's coming towards him the plasmid receeded. The heat not being able to battle the sheer cold that hit him as the sound of his mother screaming echoed in his ears. The doors, big metal doors were just in front of him as he tried to pull them with Telekinesis but they wouldn't budge, he continued to reach out and slowly dust started to fall from the hinges as they buckled slightly.

The first Dementor reached him and Harry almost lost complete concentration his grip on his telekinesis shaking as he poured all available energy into the task of ripping the doors off.

The Dementor reached back to lower its hood and the sound of crumpling metal and the doors ripped off its hinges and Harry lost control and his grip on controlling the door faded.

But as he knew an object in motion will still stay in motion.

The Dementor that was holding Harry didn't know what hit it as the door shot by plowing into it and Harry was dropped to the ground with a small thud as he slowly dragged himself to his feet and pulled himself out the doorway. Harry felt himself pass through the wards and used the last available energy to aparate back to rapture.

-----

Inside the Ministry, Rufus knew Harry had broken out long before the report had come to him, it had all been expected, the spell used when Harry was still in the Wizengamot was not only used to stun him it also placed a tracer on him. Now the tracer had jumped locations, it was at Azkaban but now it was somewhere in the Ocean, from the readout it was underwater. They had located Rapture.

"Ms. Bones, organise two divisions of Aurors and a unit of Hit Wizards, I want them ready and in my office in two hours." Rufus ordered through the intercom and then leant back in his chair and smiled, everything was falling into place.

TBC

Well here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, I found it the hardest to write so far… ahh well, I will I will eventually come back and redo this one but I hope you enjoy it at the moment.

This is my shortest chapter yet for this story, the main objective of this one was to be a filler and show Harry evolving as a person and how his priorities are slowly changing yet because he is still a teenager and will make mistakes.


	9. Chapter 9

New Rapture

Summary: Harry disappeared at the end of his sixth year, he returns and things don't look good for the wizarding world

Dark!Super!Evil!Harry

Pairing: Harry/Bellatrix LeStrange, Harry/Daphne Greengrass

Warning: THIS chapter will contain scenes of Torture and possibly non-consensual sex (light references) this is just a warning. It will only be a brief mention at the end of the chapter and will not be touched upon lightly and I want to try and make it realistic.

Rating: M

Warning: Spoilers for everything up to HBP. Non DH compatible, spoilers for all of Bioshock

Chapter 8: A Nightmare Reborn

_So weak…_

_So tired…_

Need rest… 

Harry apparated into the main room where the attack was happening, his body collapsed under him as weakness gripped him, looking around he saw no damage, no violence, no Death Eaters… It was a fake, thank god it wasn't real.

Sullivan in the security room had spotted Harry reappearing and collapsing in the room over the security camera and reached for his radio. "Unit one you read me?" Sullivan asked and the radio crackled to life.

"Jackson here, whats up boss?" The voice replied and Sullivan looked thoughtful for a second.

"Mr Potter has collapsed in Fort Frolic, get him to the Medical pavillion immediately." Sullivan ordered and after an affirmative he changed the frequency. "Tenenbaum you there?" Sullivan questioned.

"What is it Sullivan? I'm quite busy." Tenenbaum's voice questioned.

"Just thought to warn you since your Head Medic that Mr Potter is about to be visiting you. He appeared and collapsed in Fort Frolic." Sullivan said and after a quick response from Tenenbaum, he returned to watching the security cameras.

-----

Harry as he regained consciousness groaned his eyes focusing on the sterile white of the Medical Pavillion, this place was like the Hospital Wing… he just couldn't stay away from it. Attempting to reach his glasses he tried to lift his arms but they refused to budge feeling like two tonne weights.

"So you finally awake then?" Tenenbaum asked in an amused tone as Harry looked towards her, his head dropping like a lead weight as it turned.

"How long have I been out of it?" Harry asked.

"Not long, about half an hour but still I'm quite curious after your several day disappearing act. Where did you go?" She asked.

"Ministry to hand over the female death eaters." Harry started then paused as he shuddered. "Ministry betrayed me and threw me in Azkaban." This time it was Tenenbaum's turn to shudder, he had told her about the prison and the Dementor's, Tenenbaum herself during World War II had been a prisoner in one of the German camps and so it didn't take much on her part to understand the situation. "Dementor's returned to Azkaban, must have been Voldemort," Harry said weakly. "He sent vision of Rapture being attacked so I broke out." Harry grinned weakly. "They really need to improve the guards, I just need time to rest." Harry muttered as he urged himself to sit up.

"Although I would argue your diagnosis by saying that I am the Doctor and you're the patient, you are correct about that. But you won't be able to walk there so you will need to use this." She said as she gestured to the Wheel Chair. "Not ideal for you since you hate showing weakness, I know." She paused. "But unless you want to stay here…" She trailed off.

"That's ok, I'll use it, I've begun to learn not to be too proud." Harry said as Tenenbaum assisted him into the wheelchair.

"It is good that you are finally learning, asking for help is not a weakness, it is a strength to know when you need help and deal with it at the same time." Tenenbaum said and Harry nodded as he was taken back to his home.

-----

Harry was resting, he had only just got back and was feeling extremely drained from even that little journey. He barely had the energy to move from his bed even if he wanted to.

The door bell rung.

Harry groaned as he pulled himself back into the wheelchair and wheeled towards the door and opened it. "Who is it?" He asked as he opened the door. A wand was pointed right at his face. He looked at the person and his jaw dropped. "Bellatrix!" Harry snapped.

"Stupefy." She hissed and Harry was rendered unconscious as she walked into the room and closed and locked the door.

When Harry finally awoke he found himself tied to a chair in the middle of his living room glaring at Bellatrix who smirked back at him and pointed her wand at him and cast a cruciatus curse that sent him screaming out in agony. "We wont be found for a while, no one will be coming here and no one will hear you with the wards that have been put up."

"Why are you here?" Harry asked and she frowned slightly.

"I have an Ultimatum from the Dark Lord. Join him or suffer."

"I won't join your precious Dark Lord!" He snapped and she smirked and walked off to the side out of Harry's field of view and then returned with a sharp knife. Walking towards him she lent in close and studied his scar. "This is an interesting scar, I have never seen anything like it before." She said as she traced it with her gloved finger. "In fact it is very unusual, scars normally fade in time and this one is still strong after 17 years. But I am not surprised after all it was a mark given by my Lord" She said as she brought the blade up and scratched along the scar with the blade drawing fresh blood. Harry pulled his head back and she smirked and grabbed it forcefully with her other hand as she continued to trace it with the blade before placing her gloved hand onto the blood and making a replica out of the drying blood. "To show an example I plan to give you a carbon copy." She said and with the blade cut into his forehead where she had copied the lightning bolt, cutting in deep and making an almost perfect mirror image of it.

Harry's eyes had slammed shut as she did this and he tried not to make any sound but with each motion of the knife a hiss of pain or a small yelp of pain escaped him and with each noise she smiled a bit more. Blood trickled down his forehead and into his eyes and he tried to blink the blood out as it started to sting and she sat on her chair watching him to find out his reaction to the situation.

The new wound stung as Harry tried to shake his head and get the blood away from his eyes, which were now slowly watering. "Don't tell me this is your limit, we haven't even warmed up yet." She stated before twirling the knife in her hand. This was a lot of fun. She turned to the door, walked out and then a couple of seconds later walked back in with a bucket full of ice water. Moving a small stool next to Harry's chair she placed his left hand in the ice cold water and then sealed it in place. "Now this is the cold part, we leave your hand in there for the next minute or two and then move on to the hot part." She stated and Harry struggled to remove his hand. "Now then, how do you control this city?"

"I will never tell you, the people here are more important to me than you will ever be to Voldemort!" Harry snapped as he tried to keep from losing all feelings in his hand.

"Why do you think that?" She asked as she walked behind him. "Its not like I'm evil." She stated and with the knife cut his right cheek. "Or a villain." She added cutting his left cheek. "Or It could be that I am just a sadist…" She trailed off as she cut a very thin line along his throat, enough to draw blood but not enough to be fatal. "But I'm not I am just doing this because you are stubborn. Really if you just answered the questions I could stop at any time. Well I couldn't because I don't want to" She stated as she walked back and sat in the chair. Looking at her handiwork she saw the blood pouring from the wounds, his face had quickly become a crimson mask and she smirked again. "They do say that injuries on the face bleed the most." She commented as she looked at his left arm, which was still securely tied to the bucket. "Now that hand has to be cold doesn't it. Maybe it needs warming up." She said and walked out of the room and closed the door.

After the footsteps died down Harry finally let himself shout in pain, mainly with how cold his hand was and he was beginning to wonder how much damage was done to it. The other problem was the large amount of stinging caused by the cuts from the knife. _'Well at least there was one thing to her using that knife.'_ Harry thought. _'The knife was clean so it won't get infected.'_ Harry looked up as the door opened again and Bellatrix walked in with another bucket this one though, was filled with hot water and Harry could see the steam rising from it. She took the bucket of ice water and removed his hand to see it had gone very white. "Now how do you control this city?" She asked again as she moved the hot water into the place of the cold water.

"I give orders and people follow them you fool." Harry snapped and she rolled her eyes before slamming his hand into the bucket of hot water. Harry yelled in pain as the normally scolding hot water felt twice as bad against his ice cold hand and she pulled the hand out after a short exposure to the water and pulled the chair closer so she could sit down.

"Now how do you control the city?" She asked again and again he remained defiant and she dunked his hand in the hot water again for him to yell out. "You are determinedly defiant aren't you?" She asked. "All I want is the information and you to join the dark lord." She stated and he dropped his head.

"I won't join him!" He gasped and she pulled his hand out of the water.

"Wrong answer, just another wrong answer after another, maybe we need to do something different." She stated and let go of his hand, restraining it again so he could not move his arm. "Now I ask again. How do you control the city?" She asked as she returned to the knife.

"With an item." He responded and she walked forwards and where she had created a scratch across his cheek she added an extra cut parallel to it.

"What is that item?" She asked.

"An item of importance that you will never understand!" He snapped and she added an extra line and Harry tried to pull his head away but she pulled it back and continued the cut adding a fourth cut.

She reached for her wand and begun using the cruciatus curse again and Harry begun twitching from the over exposure, his throat sore from the screaming and his vision blurring.

The pain stopped.

The bindings holding him to the chair were released and before he could even react the bindings now held his arms behind his back and she dragged him off the chair and onto the bed that was there before vanishing his clothes.

Harry tried to protest as she moved in closer but only harsh choking sounds were heard from his dry, sore throat.

-----

Rufus stood in front of the Aurors and Hit Wizards. "We go to capture Harry Potter who has recently escaped Azkaban, the location has lead to a place underwater and this is where we believe Rapture to be." Rufus explained as they were each given a Portkey. "Our objective is to secure the city and Arrest Mr Potter." Rufus explained as he checked his watch.

3…2…1…

Pop 

The office was empty.

TBC

Well there is the next chapter, and that is my last update for at least 4 days… because the next 2 days I am out of town and then I have my 2 days off from work that will allow me to work on the chapters.

Next chapter:

Repercussions from the Bellatrix torture

Ministry appear and do what they do best… get in the way

Voldemort discusses something with Bellatrix.


	10. Chapter 10

New Rapture

New Rapture

Summary: Harry disappeared at the end of his sixth year, he returns and things don't look good for the wizarding world

Dark!Super!Evil!Harry

Pairing: Harry/Bellatrix LeStrange (implied rape), Nymphadora Tonks/Harry/Daphne Greengrass

Notice: Several people commented about Harry being overly weak and being unable to fight off anyone and being tricked by the Ministry too easily. I would like to point out he is still a teenager and even though he is strong, he was willing to give the new minister a chance in the hopes he didn't mess up as much as Fudge. But alas you can all see what happened when he trusted them, needless to say he wont make that mistake

UBER NOTICE: I have modified the pairing, in the end the main reason I halted this story was because I really, REALLY couldn't do the Bellatrix part, for all of those who were expecting a final pairing of Bella/Harry/Daphne.

Some people commented on my lack of explanation about the Bioshock side of things, looking back I have seen that the people were correct and I could have gone into more detail about it. Do not worry though I will be explaining things in the near future. Because it all works into my plot

Oh and one final thing, just a random bit of trivia… The Head of Security in my Fanfiction: Sullivan actually has the exact same name as the Head of Security in the Bioshock game, that only clicked with me when I was replaying the game.

Rating: M

Warning: Spoilers for everything up to HBP. Non DH compatible, spoilers for all of Bioshock

Chapter 9: Under Siege

Sullivan cursed as he returned to the office and the screens showing the security camera in front of Harry's room. There had been a disturbance. A fight breaking out between two of the citizens of Rapture near his office, he had rushed to break up the fight and after the rest of security finally woke up and realised what was going on they dragged them off to the cells to cool off. Sullivan had thoroughly chewed out the security for not paying attention to what was going on and reprimanding them before returning to the security camera room and watching as a figure walked out. Sullivan didn't recognise her, but from the darker stains across her hands and traces across her face he realised she hadn't been up to anything good.

"Jackson get in here!" Sullivan yelled and one of the security members ran into the room. "You and Roberts go down to the mayor's quarters and check on him, take a medic as well, I think something is horribly wrong." Sullivan ordered and the two nodded and quickly left. Sullivan rewound the camera footage and watched as the figure left, pausing it he studied her face. She did not look like any of the people that lived there. But from the way she disappeared Sullivan had to say that she was a witch. Going back to the live footage he watched as the security opened the door and the two entered the room. "What do you have to report?" Sullivan questioned through the walkie talkie.

"This is not good." Roberts said.

"What? What is it?" Sullivan questioned.

"We need Tenenbaum down here." The Medic informed and Sullivan turned slightly pale as his own imagination turned over what possible situations were. Changing frequency on the radio he contacted Tenenbaum who quickly responded that she was on her way. Sullivan studied the camera footage from other locations trying to see where the mysterious witch had appeared from but could find no trace of her on the other cameras. It was like she knew exactly where to appear straight away.

Was there a traitor in Rapture?

Several pops echoed behind him and Sullivan stood and spun round and aimed his gun at the group of Wizards that had appeared right behind him. "Who are you and what do you want?" Sullivan snapped.

"I am the Minister of Magic and under Article 68 this City is now under the jurisdiction of the Ministry." Rufus said as he stood there pompously.

"I do not recognise your authority to do that considering we are not magical citizens." Sullivan explained.

"Your 'Mayor' is a magical citizen and therefore any properties fall under our jurisdiction." Rufus said, he knew that Harry would have broken the decree of secrecy where the heads of Security would have been involved, it would have been the only logical thing in the situation so as Harry could act uninhibited and also they could prepare in case You Know Who attacked. "Where is Harry Potter?" Rufus asked.

"As I said 'Minister,' I do not recognise your authority and as such I will not answer your question." And Sullivan fired off a shot at Rufus but an Auror pushed him out of the way and jumped back sliding over his desk and landing on the floor behind it. He fired off several shots over the desk and the aurors and hit wizards scattered and moved back to cover as Sullivan spun the monitor of his computer round and grabbed his keyboard.

Security Command: Omega 32

_Genetic Lockdown activated._

With that simple code the security systems activated and the lights started dimming and an automated alarm warned people to return to their homes immediately. It couldn't be deactivated without the use of the genetic key and only two people had a copy.

Harry, the true owner of Rapture had inherited a key.

And Tenenbaum had been given a key by Harry.

They were the only ones that could reactivate all the systems, as it was currently standing, only the basic minimum requirements for maintaining Rapture were still working. Security was in overtime and the hormone for the control of the Big Daddies was released, they became more alert and aware of the people around them, they were now guardians of Rapture as well as the little sisters.

--

Tenenbaum arrived in Harry's home when the alarm activated and the main lights stopped leaving everything lit by the emergency light. Today was a day of things going horribly wrong it seemed. Entering the main room she saw that Harry was lying there, his face covered in now drying blood, his wrists were rubbed raw from where they had been held and one of them looked like they had been heavily scolded with hot water.

It was his eyes though that really caught her off guard though, even though she had seen it before it never stopped making her feeling sick. His eyes were blank as they stared lifelessly at the ceiling of the room. He was completely unresponsive to the world around him.

"_Tenenbaum!" _Sullivan called through the radio as the sound of a small explosion. _"Get the mayor to safety, his friends have decided to pay a visit." _Sullivan said before the radio went dead.

"His friends?" Tenenbaum muttered, his enemy was the Death Eaters, and if any of this was logical his so called friends would be his allies, that would in turn mean they were the Ministry of Magic. "We need to get him out of here NOW!" Tenenbaum suddenly called out and the two security guards helped dress Harry and they moved him onto the wheelchair. "I cant do anything for him here, we have to get him down to the medical pavilion." She ordered and they nodded as they darted towards the Bathysphere.

"Wait, isn't this deactivated?" Roberts asked as they entered it and Tenenbaum walked forwards and revealed a key slot.

"Not when you're keyed in to the Genetic Security system." Tenenbaum responded calmly as the Bathysphere activated.

--

Bellatrix reappeared in front of the Dark Lord, a dark smile across her face as she studied the blood that was on her hands. "I see that the job is complete." Voldemort said and Bellatrix's smile increased a lot.

"It worked like a charm my lord." She responded. "The Boy Who Lived is now a broken shell, the ministry is attacking and the two will destroy each other." She said.

"And yet I do not feel satisfied with that, it seems too easy to let them do that, we shall see how this plays out for a little bit longer before I do anything." Voldemort said. The situation was one he could never have predicted happening but it was unfolding quite well for him but he still felt cheated on something.

Nevermind, he would deal with it when the time comes.

TBC

Well, newest chapter is out, I hope you enjoyed it, I should have the next one finished sooner but with my work shifts constantly getting screwed around I find it hard to get inspiration and actually write.


	11. Chapter 11

New Rapture

New Rapture

Summary: Harry disappeared at the end of his sixth year, he returns and things don't look good for the wizarding world

Dark!Super!Evil!Harry

Pairing: Harry/Bellatrix LeStrange (implied rape), Nymphadora Tonks/Harry/Daphne Greengrass

UBER NOTICE: Sorry about the long gap between updates but I just really haven't had time with the major shifts in my work patterns recently

Some people commented on my lack of explanation about the Bioshock side of things, looking back I have seen that the people were correct and I could have gone into more detail about it. Do not worry though I will be explaining things in the near future. Because it all works into my plot

Rating: M

Warning: Spoilers for everything up to HBP. Non DH compatible, spoilers for all of Bioshock

Chapter 10: In Motion

Daphne sat with the map in front of her, it had been easy enough to copy the spell that allowed the Ministry to trace Harry. The location confused her though. It was apparently underwater. "This cannot be right." She muttered to herself as she sat staring at the dot on the map. "There is no way he could be that far down underwater and still be alive." She muttered trying to work out the situation. "But he is… I guess I will have to take my chances, but this will require more planning." Daphne muttered and went back to modifying her plan.

--

"How do we activate the systems again?" Rufus asked looking at Sullivan.

"You really expect me to tell you?" Sullivan asked with a laugh.

"You can talk freely or we can make you talk." Rufus responded holding a glass vial in front of Sullivan.

"I will never speak of secrets of the town, nor will I betray the trust of the Mayor." Sullivan responded as two Aurors grabbed his arms to hold him in place as Rufus administered the Veriatserum.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Rufus asked as he watched Sullivan's eyes glaze over as the potion took effect.

"If he is not in his home, I do not know where they will have moved him to." Sullivan responded.

"How do we reactivate the systems?" Rufus questioned. Sullivan opened his mouth to respond and then closed it again, opening again to speak he was cut off as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he slumped in the chair. "What happened?" Rufus snapped as he looked down at the unconscious form in disgust.

"The only time a person would react like that would be if they had signed a magically binding contract sir." The first Auror responded.

"Muggles can't though." Rufus said and the second one shook his head.

"They can sign them and since they have no magical protections, their body shuts down so that they can't answer the question. In a way it is like a mental protection order." The second Auror explained.

"Then how do we get these systems back online?" Rufus asked looking through the room that was lit only by the emergency lights… with the water on the outside it led to a very eerie effect that in all honesty left him a bit unnerved.

"To find that out we have to find the boy." The second Auror explained.

--

Tenenbaum sat in her office with a group of people sitting opposite her, she had organised a meeting with the numerous heads of departments since the Medical lab had an Emergency Bathysphere dock, soon she had fetched them all and brought them to the Medical bay. She now had to come up with a plan. Harry was incapacitated and she couldn't wake him, Sullivan had been captured by the Ministry but due to the contract Harry had made him sign, the truth about the Genetic Key was safe for now.

"I summoned you here because Rapture is under siege." Tenenbaum stated and the others nodded in acknowledgement.

"What should we do? We can't fight them ourselves." One of them stated and Tenenbaum shook her head.

"You are right, we can't. Not as we are." Tenenbaum stated.

"What do you mean? As we are?" another spoke out.

"When Rapture was first populated, there was an incident where a dock worker was bitten by a sea slug. His hand which had crippling arthritis was healed… extremely quickly." Tenenbaum explained.

"How is that even possible? Is it related to the Little Sister system?" The first asked and Tenenbaum nodded.

"The Slug had been captured by the Dock Worker when he was bitten and I examined it. It created new stem cells. They were very unstable which allowed us to work with them. But the side effects of it were disastrous. It acted as a form of cancer replacing healthy cells with the unstable stem cell version resulting in cosmetic damage and madness. It required more and more ADAM to hold back the changes." Tenenbaum explained. "The Little Sister project came about when we realised that the Slugs did not produce enough of the ADAM on their own to be marketable or any good for research so they were inserted into the host which was in this case the Little Sisters. With the Little Sisters, when they regurgitated the ADAM, they had produced several times the amount which greatly increased the speed of Research and Development

"So this is worthless then? ADAM does nothing except destroy a persons sanity." The second snapped in frustration over the situation.

"No, I was just getting to the part about how it was important. ADAM acted as a blank slate, for which new genetic modifications could be made with ease, it was extremely adaptive and it allowed us to create these." Tenenbaum said as she pulled several containers of glowing liquid out of the draw next to her. "They allowed the creations of these." Tenenbaum said as she set them down on the table, "these are Plasmids. And no doubt as you have been debriefed on the situation with the Mayor as heads of the Department you know loosely what they are." She said and the group nodded. "The Mayor refused to reactivate this project because of the damage that was done to the person who used the ADAM, I agreed with him but now I feel different… I think we will need to start it again to push back these invaders." She paused as she walked over to a filing cabinet and opened it. "We know the citizens of Rapture in detail." She explained. "I need your help to decide who should be given access to this project. Who can we trust to not use this chance to run from Rapture and sell the information, or to turn against us in a power play for control of Rapture…" She trailed off as memories of the rebellion by Fontaine came to mind.

Shaking her head she moved back to the desk with the first group of folders. "Let us begin."

--

Daphne stood up and slung her bag across her shoulder as she studied the location for one last time. "Well now or never I suppose." She whispered before disappearing with a small pop.

TBC

Well a short chapter but it was mainly for information about ADAM.

Next Chapter: Riots and Rebellions


	12. Chapter 12

New Rapture

New Rapture

Summary: Harry disappeared at the end of his sixth year, he returns and things don't look good for the wizarding world

Dark!Super!Evil!Harry

Pairing: Harry/Bellatrix LeStrange (implied rape), Nymphadora Tonks/Harry/Daphne Greengrass

BIG NOTICE: Sorry about the long gap between updates but I just really haven't had time with the major shifts in my work patterns recently

Rating: M

Warning: Spoilers for everything up to HBP. Non DH compatible, spoilers for all of Bioshock

Chapter 11: A Rebellion

The Aurors ran up the corridors as they secured the area on their way to the Medical Bay. They had been ordered to find Tenenbaum as everyone who had appeared in the security room had heard Sullivan tell her to get Harry to safety and they had also found out that she was head of Medical.

A figure ran through their vision down another corridor. "Jackson, Briggs, check it out!" The leader ordered and Two Auror's, one in a red robe and another in a dark blue robe ran forwards and round the corner.

"There's no one here." Jackson commented as the two proceeded cautiously down the new corridor.

"Hey! Is anybody there?" A new voice called out and Jackson and Briggs moved round the next corner to see no one there.

"This is weird. I thought they were all muggles?" Briggs questioned as they ran to the next corner.

"Guess there were some wizards and witches mixed in with the group." Jackson suggested as they turned the corner only to catch a glimpse of a foot as the figure went round the corner again. The two sprinted to catch the person but as they turned they came to a dead end with leaves apparently falling from the ceiling.

"Ghosts?" Jackson asked as the two heard a slight poof behind them. They spun around.

"Hello Boys!" The voice laughed as the two Auror's jumped back studying the man in a normal black Muggle Suit but upon his face he wore a Halloween mask of an animal neither of them recognised. The figure lifted his hands up as the Two Aurors caught flatfooted, fumbled for their wands. The guys hands crackled as flames formed and shot at the two auror's. Briggs dived out the way, the flames catching his blue robe slightly but Jackson wasn't as lucky and hit in the chest with the full brunt and slammed against the window cracking it slightly. The flames danced across his body his robes catching fire instantly adding to the pain he was suffering as he screamed out in pain.

"Stupefy!" Briggs shouted and the red stunner shot at the figure who ran backwards and dodged the spell as he made to the turn.

The next aurors had finally caught up with the two after the screams of pain were heard and turned the corner to see the figure running at them.

"Goodbye!" He laughed as a slight wind was heard and the figure seemed to explode in a burst of red cloud and leaves.

"Where did he go?" One of the Aurors asked and several tried to look for him as the leader attached a portkey to St. Mungo's onto Jackson and watched as he disappeared.

--

With a loud crack Daphne appeared in a large Ball Room and looked around slightly as she tried to gather her bearings. Absentmindedly she walked over to the window and stared in amazement at the Ocean view of all the fish swimming by and just in general the entire city under the ocean. "It is amazing what muggles can do." She muttered as she looked down at her wand. "Point Me Harry Potter." The wand tugged in her hand a little bit and pointed in several directions before pointing over towards a building with large neon text with the words 'Fleet Hall' she paused and glared slightly in annoyance at the large flashing text. "Why couldn't you have been in the same building as I am?" She asked with a small sigh before turning and moving towards the nearest door to try and find her way to him.

--

Rufus reached the Medical Pavilion main lobby with his Auror escort and the group stormed up the stairs to enter the waiting rooms to several different offices as well as the Funeral Parlour according to the map that was pasted on the wall. "Tenebaum's office… This way!" Rufus ordered as the group made their way to the stairs and several loud bangs were heared.

"Get down!" One of the Muggle Born Aurors shouted as he jumped and shoved the Minister out of the way. The Auror gasped in pain as he landed, bleeding profusely from his arm. "Sir, those are guns, I know you more than likely know what they are, but they are very deadly." The Auror muttered as Rufus nodded.

"I know what they are and if they are fighting back like this then it must mean we are getting close to our objective. Push them back and make it count!" Rufus ordered as the Aurors began firing spells at the gunmen and ducking between pillars and archways as they slowly forced their way onto the gunmen position.

"Pull back!" One of the Gunmen shouted as they ran down a stairway and out of sight. The Aurors stood unsure of wether to continue the assault or hold back and secure this area first. Of course Rufus already had the answer.

"What are you waiting for? Get them!" Rufus ordered and the Aurors steadily moved down the stairs. Rufus followed from behind and stopped as he heard a slight whistle as a canister with a slow burning string landed in between the Aurors. "SCATTER!" Rufus shouted and the Auror's ran and dived in different directions. The canister exploded shortly after showering the immediate vicinity with rubble.

"Go, get moving!" a voice shouted.

"They can't do anything to stop us at the moment, but we're also running out of room to manoeuvre! Get out of here now." Another called in response and the sounds of retreating footsteps echoed in the new silence.

Rufus looked down at the Aurors in the lower level. They shrugged as they dusted themselves off and healed minor cuts and injuries. Clambering down the ruined stairs the Aurors and Rufus made their way to Tenenbaum's Office, it had been pretty obvious from the beginning that it would be empty but needless to say there might be a clue. They entered it and their suspicions were confirmed, nobody was there and the state of disarray it was in revealed it had been abandoned in a hurry. Rufus spun round to one of the Aurors, "take a Portkey back to the Ministry and get 3 more squads of Aurors. Potter is somewhere in this city and I want him found NOW!" Rufus snapped in frustration as he walked over to a desk and picked up a handful of papers. He stared at the title of the documents in shock and horror.

Magic Inhibitor Research

"Potter is toying with things that he should have not touched. I want him brought to me here either dead or alive!" Rufus snapped as the Aurors left the room in a hurry. Rufus placed the papers in the bin and pointed his wand at it. "Whatever your plan is Mr Potter… I will stop it. _Incendio!_" Rufus hissed as the papers were engulfed in flames.

TBC

Well I finally got back into the writing groove. This came about after I FINALLY got my game of BioShock back from my friend that I had leant it to. So I am currently replaying that and having a lot of fun and inspiration to continue writing again. Yay me!

Oh and I apologise to the person to whom I said that I was updating Chosen Paths next, it is right on the top of my to do list, just inspiration hit me for this one first.


	13. Chapter 13

New Rapture

Summary: Harry disappeared at the end of his sixth year, he returns and things don't look good for the wizarding world

Dark!Super!Evil!Harry

Pairing: Harry/Bellatrix LeStrange (implied rape), Nymphadora Tonks/Harry/Daphne Greengrass

BIG NOTICE: Sorry about the long gap between updates, but I just really haven't had time with the major shifts in my work patterns recently. That and again lack of inspiration proved a big part in the slow updates as well.

Rating: M

Warning: Spoilers for everything up to HBP. Non DH compatible, spoilers for all of Bioshock

Chapter 12: Losing the battle.

"Fall back!" One of the rebellion group leaders shouted as they were pushed back by the wizards further and further into Medical Pavillion. "You know the meeting point! Scatter!" He shouted as he threw several canisters out and then ducked out of sight as smoke poured out of them.

The group arrived at the designated meeting spot, the emergency exit and the Bathysphere. The commander walked forwards and smirked as he remembered Tenenbaum had modified the programming again so that certain bathyspheres would allow everyone to use them if they were registered in the Rapture Database. The leader fiddled with the radio listening in on the communications from the other groups.

It was not looking good. All over reports of the groups being pushed back were echoing through the radio as the Bathysphere moved towards Fort Frolic. The place was still under reconstruction so the only way in were the bathyspheres. Or for them to break down the doors but with any luck the wizards would prove they aren't that good with thinking things through and overlook it as it was still being repaired. Switching on the radio he changed the frequency and contacted Tenenbaum.

"What do you have to report?" Her voice crackled through the radio and the leader responded.

"Medical Wing has fallen, they came en masse to secure your office." The leader said.

"It was to be expected, as head of medical if the Mayor was injured I would oversee his care." Tenenbaum commented. "So far there have been no attempts to look into Fort Frolic but it's only a matter of time." Tenenbaum explained.

"We are losing." The leader commented quietly so as not to unnerve the others in the Bathysphere.

"We will win in the end, all we need is for Mr Potter to reawaken." Tenenbaum explained.

"Unfortunately we have no idea when that is going to happen." The leader retorted and Tenenbaum sighed.

"No we don't…" Tenenbaum responded slowly. "When you get back organise with the other group leaders and I want a meeting."

*-*-*-*-*-

"HOW HARD CAN IT BE TO FIND ONE PERSON?" Rufus shouted in annoyance as he stormed around the Medical Pavilion. "He even has a tracker on him!" Rufus snapped and the nearest Auror's flinched.

"We are doing our best to locate him but problems are occurring from the fact the population are fighting back."

"Yes I know that but HOW?" He shouted.

"They seem to have similar powers to the ones Mr. Potter uses." The Auror explained.

"They are muggles they aren't able to cast magic!" Rufus countered, he turned and caught his foot on the leg of the chair he had been sitting on before banishing it away to the other side of the room without a second glance.

The Auror next to him paled as a scream from a little girl echoed out. The two turned back and looked to see a Little Sister had been knocked over by the chair and a roar echoed out from just out of sight.

The Auror had seen one of the other groups torn apart by a Big Daddy earlier on. Their spells doing little to slow the armoured behemoth down. "Sir, run!" The Auror said as the men and the Minister of Magic sprinted up the stairs into the main area of the Medical Pavilion the echoing sound of large footsteps charging after them. All in all, Rufus's plan was not exactly going to plan.

*-*-*-*-*-

Daphne continued to make her way through, amazed at the magnificence of the underwater city. She was curious as to how it had been made, there had been no sign of any magical assistance but she didn't think that muggles could have come up with something as extravagant as this. She continued along the corridor stopping at another window looking across at what she assumed to be the building she started in.

"I'm getting close, he is near here." She muttered and smiled slightly.

"Where is he?" A male voice echoed and Daphne froze looking back down the way she had just come.

"I don't know what your talking about!" another voice said in response and Daphne could tell the fear in the voice. She turned around and drew her wand moving back down the corridor to where she had come from.

"Where is your mayor? Where is Harry Potter?" The person shouted and Daphne heard the sound of flesh against flesh and increased her speed. She stopped as she reached a turn and peered round the corner.

An Auror or a hit wizard, she wasn't positive which one because they had all come in the same uniform robes stood over a person who looked quite scared and behind that person cowering in the corner were a group of children.

Daphne gripped her wand watching the actions of the wizard as he continued to interrogate the person and took a breath, the spell she had planned would have to be timed perfectly or risk injuring the other person. The wizard punched the person again and the man fell back against the wall and slumped down barely conscious

'NOW'

She jumped round the corner and shouted the first spell that came to mind, the Incendio spell shot forwards hitting the wizard in the back engulfing his cloak in flames. The man screamed out as he tried to pull the clip on his cloak apart but in the panic struggled as the flames burnt away at his back. The Hit wizard turned and fired a volley of non lethal but very dangerous curses at her as she dived back behind the wall. The spells impacted the glass and it cracked, water quickly seeping in and enlarging the crack.

The Hit wizard saw this and realised the immediate problem and sent a reparo spell at the window in an attempt to prevent the entire area from flooding and as the spell left his wand, Daphne took advantage stunning the wizard. She let out a sigh of relief and walked over towards the groups of people who were pulling themselves to their feet.

One of them pointed a gun at her. "Hold it!" he snapped.

"I'm not here to hurt you!" She protested weakly realising that they were unlikely to trust her since she also used magic. "I'm here to help Harry Potter." She said hoping that they would at least listen to her if nothing else.

"Who are you?" The man asked not hesitating for a moment as he kept the gun pointed at Daphne.

"My name is Daphne, I am a student at the same school that Harry went to before coming here." She explained and the man frowned slightly.

The man continued to look at her and she saw his eyes dart from looking at her to looking behind her and she frowned turning her head slowly to look over her shoulder.

Pain shot through the back of her head and she fell forwards darkness engulfing her as she hit the ground.

*-*-*-*-*-

Tenenbaum looked annoyed as she studied the reports of the people of Rapture, everything was falling apart, just like before… she lifted her head looking over at the unconscious form still lying there not moving. She rubbed at the bridge of her nose before placing the report back onto the table.

"betrayer…"

She froze as she heard the faint whisper and looked over at Harry wondering if it came from him before shaking her head. It was impossible.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry wandered around inside his mind looking at the long corridor that lay in front of him. He had withdrawn himself for some reason… he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember the way out of the maze.

"_They must burn." An angry growling voice spoke out and Harry looked back the way he came._

"_Who's there?" He called out and paused as he noticed an eight pointed spiked star on the wall._

"_This world is changing." Another calmer voice said and Harry turned again looking for more indication as to who was coming. "You will be the beacon that those who seek change to rally around." The voice continued and Harry walked in the direction of the voice._

"_SHOW YOURSELF!" Harry shouted and the two laughed in response._

"_We shall appear when the time is right." The second commented and Harry growled in frustration stalking off into the passages of his mind. He needed to find his way out. His people depended on him._

_*-*-*-*-*-_

TBC

Well there is the next chapter all done and dusted, it took me way too long to write it and in all honesty I am still not overly happy with it, but it is enough to progress to the next chapter.

oh incase anyone was wondering i have temporarily removed cats cradle as i am in the process of rewriting it, the fic wont be up for quite a while though but it will come back better than ever.


	14. Chapter 14

New Rapture

Summary: Harry disappeared at the end of his sixth year, he returns and things don't look good for the wizarding world

Dark!Super!Evil!Harry

Pairing: Harry/Bellatrix LeStrange (implied rape), Susan Bones/Harry/Daphne Greengrass

BIG NOTICE: Sorry about the long gap between updates, but I just really haven't had time with the major shifts in my work patterns recently. That and again lack of inspiration proved a big part in the slow updates as well.

BIG NOTICE 2: I have changed the main pairing again, I have removed Tonks and replaced with Susan Bones, It wont affect the story in any way, after reading so many fics I have slowly become really tired of Harry/Tonks pairing and want to move onto something else.

Rating: M

Warning: Spoilers for everything up to HBP. Non DH compatible, spoilers for all of Bioshock

Chapter 13: Kick Starting the War

Harry pulled himself up looking around, the maze had fade away and now he stood looking over Rapture. "When could I breathe under water?" He asked and a figure laughed at his side. Harry turned around to see a man in a blue robe, his face concealed.

"The world is changing Mr. Potter," The man said and Harry looked in suspicion. "You are trapped in your own mind, your own soul is defending itself in the only way it can… by blocking out every possible threat it can by shutting down." The man explained and Harry nodded.

"I need to get out of my mind, I need to return, I need to help them." Harry explained and the vision of Rapture changed as an explosion ripped through a large portion of the underwater city.

"My own Grandson, you have been in control of Rapture for just over a month and almost every enemy knows of it." Another voice laughed and Harry turned round to see Jack, his grandfather and the son of Andrew Ryan standing there in front of him.

"You're not real." Harry said calmly and Jack nodded.

"Of course I'm not, I am just a figment of this." He said tapping Harry on the head. "But what I have to tell you is something of vast importance." He said, "something your brain knows but has been unable to adapt to yet."

"What? What do you know, what do you have to tell me?" Harry asked quickly.

"You are not alone in this, the burden is not yours to bare alone." Jack said and Harry snorted.

"That's a lie right there," he muttered. "The prophecy says that I must kill Voldemort." He added and Jack laughed.

"That isn't what I meant but if you want to think like that then I'll just shut up right now." He said and Harry had the grace to look apologetic. "Ahh good you'll let me continue… you are not alone because you know there are people who will fight with you, yes you must take on Volde…" he paused mid sentence. "I'm sorry but why are we giving Riddle power by going by a name he made up?" Jack asked and Harry shrugged, he never thought about it before. "Think about it, the prophecy says that you and he will survive unless he kills you or you kill him," he paused again and Harry nodded. "Now think about that, just because it says only you can kill him… what does that tell you?"

"That I need to become a murderer."

"A murderer? That's what you think you will become?" Jack asked laughing slightly and Harry glared at him, "you mistake me Harry, I am not laughing at you killing someone, that is nothing to laugh about I am laughing over your naivety." Jack said. "You will become a warrior to face Riddle, a warrior does not murder a warrior kills." Jack explained.

"I don't see much of a difference." Harry responded and Jack shook his head.

"Of course you don't, not yet." Jack said slowly. "Think about it, when I was bought back to Rapture I was attacked, manipulated and controlled and I killed, I killed the people of this town who had become all spliced up on the ADAM and EVE that you now use. I used it too." He paused waiting a moment for it to sink in to Harry. "Do I regret killing them? Hell yes I do, do I punish myself for it? No chance, I would continue fighting because if it's a choice between me or them, I'll choose survival any time." He spoke and ran a hand through his hair. "The biggest part is, that it should never be easy, there should always be that little doubt at the back of your mind because the moment you lose that you lose a strong part of your humanity." He sat down on a chair that just appeared behind him and the man in the blue robe walked around Harry to stand near Jack.

"A man chooses, a slave obeys." The voice spoke and Harry looked at the robed figure in great confusion.

"You have a choice now Harry, you can return face your actions and become the slave of the Ministry to be brought out when Voldemort strikes. You can rot in a cell and let the corruption take control of the world and destroy it, destroy everything my father sought to build." Jack said and paused as Harry sat on a chair that appeared behind him. "Or you can fight it, you can fight it, make your own choices, make your own decisions on where you go and who you fight. You can rip down the walls that people put in place to stop you and you can rebuild." Jack said and Harry smiled. He liked that idea, he liked that idea a lot.

"Where would I begin?" Harry asked and Jack shrugged.

"How should I know, I'm just a part of your subconscious that's getting extremely bored of watching the back of your eyelids." The image of Jack laughed and Harry shook his head.

"We all make choices in our life, but in the end our choices make us." The robed figure spoke and Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"I think… I think its time for me to wake up now." He said and closed his eyes.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry's eyes shot open, the room was empty but his magic lashed out on everything near him. Paperwork flew everywhere some catching fire as the magic raged, flipping and smashing tables and chairs. The tendrils gripped at the near by computers short circuiting them and causing them to explode as he sat up and turned his head to face the doorway that would lead to his opponents. Absentmindedly he stuck his hand out and summoned the one piece of equipment that would let him warn the Ministry to leave.

The microphone attached to the speakers.

"Attention Citizens of Rapture," he started pausing for breath, his throat a bit sore from being unused for so long. "This is your Mayor speaking… I apologise for my recent disappearing act, the situation concerning the Ministry will soon be rectified so I would like for you all to remain calm. All Ministry personnel who are in Rapture surrender yourself or face execution." Harry said and pulled himself up as Tenenbaum walked into the room.

"Harry, you can't be thinking of going out there right now!" She said as Harry transfigured his medical clothes into a plain dark blue outfit.

"My magic has healed me, I have to protect Rapture." He said calmly walking forwards and past Tenenbaum.

"Don't be a fool like this Harry, you are not well enough to face them." She protested and Harry looked over his shoulder at her.

"A man chooses, a Slave Obeys!" He said and Tenenbaum flinched as she recognised that phrase.

"You chose to stand and fight them then."

"Yes… but not alone, organise any defences you can and lead them to the tree gardens, that's where we'll make our last stand." Harry commented and rounded the corner and thudded into a large man.

"Watch where your going… Potter!" The familiar voice of Vernon spoke and Harry nodded his head slightly. "You finally got off your lazy arse then!" Vernon snapped although there was a bit less bitterness in his voice than Harry anticipated.

"Uncle Vernon, do you still have your gun?" Harry asked and Vernon nodded. "Good, get it and go to the Tree Gardens, gather everyone you can… today you get to do what you wanted for oh so long… attempt to kill some, how was it you put it? Oh yes… 'freaks'." Harry said and a small dark smile appeared on Vernon's face as he turned around and headed off as quickly as he could.

"Today marks our freedom or our damnation. Either way I will fight for freedom and rebuild this decaying world." Harry said and with a couple more steps he apparated away to a different part of Rapture.

TBC

Well guys and girls, its been a long time since my last update but I think you should like this one. Let the power of music when writing never be underestimated. Good music can help a hell of a lot to get that creativity going.


	15. Chapter 15

New Rapture

Summary: Harry disappeared at the end of his sixth year, he returns and things don't look good for the wizarding world

Dark!Super!Evil!Harry

Pairing: Harry/Bellatrix LeStrange (implied rape), Susan Bones/Harry/Daphne Greengrass

BIG NOTICE: Sorry about the long gap between updates, but I just really haven't had time with the major shifts in my work patterns recently. That and again lack of inspiration proved a big part in the slow updates as well.

BIG NOTICE 2: I have changed the main pairing again, I have removed Tonks and replaced with Susan Bones, It wont affect the story in any way, after reading so many fics I have slowly become really tired of Harry/Tonks pairing and want to move onto something else.

Rating: M

Warning: Spoilers for everything up to HBP. Non DH compatible, spoilers for all of Bioshock

Chapter 14: Staining the Past

Harry reappeared in the office behind a guard his wand drawn he fired a curse downing the man before he could turn around. The other auror spun and Harry cursed himself as he was clipped with the disarming spell. Reaching out with his hand a bolt of electricity shot forth the man screaming out in pain as his body convulsed and Harry smiled lifting his hand up and clicking as a small spark turned into a giant flame engulfing the man as he flailed wildly in a vain attempt to put the flames out before he collapsed.

Harry looked down at them sadly for a moment before typing at the computer, he entered the code to unseal the pathways and allow full access to Rapture. He reached out to the intercom system, glad he had installed the device all over Rapture for any announcements that he had to make. "Attention Ministry personnel, I will be in the Tree Gardens, if you want me, come and get me." He said and closed the connection before apparating again, taking the chair with him.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry reappeared in the middle of the Tree Gardens sitting in the chair looking over the people as they prepared the last line of defences. As he stood the people stopped and stood silently as he walked forwards. "I am glad to have so much respect from you." He started slowly and looked deep in thought for a moment. "I am not good at speeches, I never have been and I never will be… its just not in my nature but I know this, you are scared, scared of what they have started, scared of what might happen in the future and scared of the ending of this tale." He paused looking over the grim determined faces that stood ready to fight for him.

"BUT!" He suddenly shouted causing many to shout in surprise. "We know we must do what we must to bring safety to us, our friends and our families, I brought you here with the promises of protection and help… so far I have failed you, that ends tonight!" He snapped and there was a small cheer. "We will fight the Ministry when they come, we will fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters if they come for they know where I am," Harry said and saw a few confused looks at the names of the enemies. "Our enemies are around us, but they lack one thing that we have," Harry paused again as the group looked around at each other and Harry smiled. "Well we actually have several things but the one thing that we have is the trust in each other, the trust in our abilities and we are not bigoted fools who love to abuse their power." Harry shouted and the group cheered as the sound of Apparition pops echoed on the other side of the Tree Garden.

Harry slowly turned around and saw Rufus with what looked to be at least half of the Auror division. Harry stepped forward, gesturing to his people to stand as Rufus walked forwards until they were both stood infront of the chair that Harry had appeared in.

"Surrender Potter and stand accountable for your crimes." Rufus ordered and Harry laughed.

"The only crime I have committed was not executing those death eaters for treason." Harry said and Rufus glared.

"Throw down your wand, tell your soldiers to disarm and this can all be over peacefully." Rufus tried to threaten but Harry just stared at him.

"I have faced death on numerous occasions, I have faced challenges that would break any normal person, I now own and run this city fairly which is more than you can say, I will not bow down to corrupt, foolish, egotistical politicians with delusions of grandeur." Harry said and turned away, "now I give you the option, surrender or be removed." The threats were thrown and Harry stood tall smiling at Rufus his hand twitching slightly in anticipation.

Rufus went for his wand and Harry kicked out with his foot sending the chair slamming into the Minister knocking him down as he apparated back to the defence line and smiled. "Let us begin." He said and Harry raised his hand and around him several small pops were heard as his people activated their plasmids and vanished an explosion of flower petals engulfing the area as wizards started firing spells.

"Over Here!"

"GET THEM!" the shouts intertwined as the teleporters appeared firing bolts of flame down onto the aurors from all over the Tree Garden, those who were caught off guard quickly succumbed to the flames and Harry gestured to the side and several of the people armed with guns opened fire killing and injuring more wizards.

The wizards were not sloppy to respond and deadly curses retaliated, maiming and killing Harry's people as they scattered running between the trees to use as cover as the skirmish broke out across the entire fields.

Harry spied his target, Rufus was slowly pulling himself back to his feet and Harry ran forwards taking a step onto the chair and swinging his other foot forwards in a move he had picked up from watching the TV when the Dursley's had not been in to stop him.

Rufus blocked Grabbing Harry's foot before it could land and punching the teen wizard in the face. "Aurors are taught how to defend themselves in close quarters Potter." He said and kicked Harry down to the ground.

"Good… I wanted a fair fight." Harry said as he channelled a bit of his ice plasmid into the ground underneath Rufus.

With a gesture of his wand the ice melted and Rufus smirked as he banished Potter into a tree.

Potter gritted his teeth, biting back a curse as he conjured several sharp objects and fired them at Rufus.

Rufus hastly erected a shield blocking the attack and firing off several curses and jinxes, He wanted Potter alive preferably.

Harry raised a shield to block the lighter curses and summoned rubble from the tree garden around him to take the brunt of the attacks. He was starting to panic, in his rush to end this he had forgotten the Aurors and Minister were a lot more trained then his rag tag group of rebels.

"ATTACK!" A young voice shouted and Harry stumbled as the ground started to shake. Looking to the side both he and Rufus paled as Big Daddies waded mercilessly into the fire fight. Harry reacted first.

"CEASE FIRE, TAKE COVER!" He shouted to his soldiers and they quickly scattered out of the way of the hulking behemoths as Harry rolled under a wild swing that barely missed the minister. Around them the Aurors darted firing spells then taking cover behind trees as they were slowly pushed back towards the exit. "Keep up the pressure, watch your targets and show them why Rapture is not under their control!" Harry ordered and with the plasmids threw several cyclone traps around in front of the Aurors.

The unsuspecting witches and wizards were flung up into the air and while several disapparated to safety, two unlucky Aurors crunched painfully to the floor the sound of bones breaking cutting through to Harry with ease. The last one though was intercepted by a Big Daddy before he could land and the giant behemoth grabbed him slamming him down face first into the dirt before flinging him into the rest of his men.

Harry stumbled slightly, blood splattering him from the side as the drill hand of a big daddy tore through an Auror's chest spraying everything with blood and bone debris. Harry dropped to a knee looking down at the ground his throat clenched as he tasted the coppery taste of the blood his eyes stinging as drips rolled down into his eyes.

"And the monster is defeated this easily." The voice of Rufus, quiet and calm a complete contrast to the chaos and disorder that surrounded them.

Harry felt himself vomit and glared at the mess on the floor his hand going cold, icicles forming around it. "Not a monster, a saviour." Harry said and spun round slamming his hand into the chest of the Minister.

"…" Rufus's jaw dropped in shock as the cold spread through him. Weakly his arms sluggish to react he slammed his hands into Harry's chest pushing him away before grasping the Emergency Portkey and vanishing.

Around him the aurors that notice were quick to leave too and slowly but surely the only people in Rapture were the ones who were actually meant to BE in Rapture.

Harry looked round at the devastation and sighed in disgust, the grounds were burning, covered in blood and torn up. The Big Daddies became lethargic again and the Little Sisters knowing that the Big Daddies were going to be needed for repairs urged them to remain stationary.

The wounded were quickly escorted away to the area that had been set up for them and Harry staggered forwards exhaustion from numerous high level abilities kicking in now that the adrenaline had started to wear off and he looked over the group of people that were left well enough to continue on.

"And now Rapture is united, with the blood from our sacrifice to defend this our enemies know that we will not give up. We will survive and we will win." Harry said and with a quiet pop he collapsed back in the room which he had awoken only a short while ago.

TBC

Well there is the next chapter, I'm not to fond of the fight scene but I like the chapter. Harry is starting to develop his darker side, he is going to be dark but whether you call him evil, is all up to interpretation.

Those speeches were difficult for me to write, I wanted him to sound like he was inexperienced with making the speeches but I also wanted him to show a confidence in the people that he had brought to Rapture.

Needless to say the vomiting part where Harry freaks out is due to the part of him that still refused to accept he was in a war and this is his biggest conflict yet. The Death Eaters at Diagon Alley were not such a concern to him because one shattered while frozen and the rest he never saw what happened to them. This was messy, it was violent and it was brutal especially when the Big Daddies appeared. More will probably come of this later

Susan appears in the next chapter, in fact I'm taking a common theme in pairings and twisting it for the next chapter, I hope you enjoy and can guess what I'm talking about.


	16. Chapter 16

New Rapture

Summary: Harry disappeared at the end of his sixth year, he returns and things don't look good for the wizarding world

Dark!Super!Evil!Harry

**Pairings: Harry/Susan**

Rating: M

Warning: Spoilers for everything up to HBP. Non DH compatible, spoilers for all of Bioshock

Chapter 15: Beginning the Future

_Audio Diary of Harry Potter: August 30__th__ – 14:32_

"_Rapture has been secured again, the Tree Gardens have been shut for the near future while they are cleaned and restored to its former beauty. The dead Auror's have been sent back to the Wizarding world. The people of Rapture who were killed during this disaster have either been taken above to the UK to be buried or those that did not want to return will be cremated and a memorial built in the Tree Garden."_

"_I still don't know what to make of this situation, my enemies are all around me, Voldemort, The Ministry, those who would try to steal the ADAM and EVE research, independents who want to make a name from themselves for killing the Boy-Who-Lived. Daphne Greengrass has surprised me with her appearance, allegedly she claims she is here to help but I am not so sure…"_

"_Hmm? Yes right away, thanks for bringing this to my attention?" _A Voice echoed in the back of the tape.

"What's the problem?"

"_Sir, a letter from… Gringotts appeared in the Bathysphere to the Lighthouse." _Sullivan spoke handing the letter over to Harry

"Thank you Sullivan, good to see you're on your feet."

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry read over the note and frowned. "Why do they need to speak to me?" He asked and the frowned deepened even more as he saw whom it was from. "The head of Gringotts, this is going to become a bigger mess than before." He groaned before yawning tiredly as the chief engineer walked in.

"You should get some rest Mayor, you look like crap." The man spoke and Harry laughed darkly.

"In the last seven days I have been arrested, dumped in the worst prison ever, tortured and then before I even have a chance to adjust to my body after waking up again I've gone on and arranged a strike to remove the wizards and witches from Rapture." He said. "So yes, I am just a tiny bit tired. What do you need Peter?" Harry asked and Peter sat down.

"Repairs are going smoothly with the help of the Big Daddies it has proceeded faster than we anticipated."

"Good, because I am leaving in about 5 minutes." Harry said and Peter looked in confusion, "I have received a summons and will be away for probably the majority of the day."

"Are you sure it is not a trap?" He asked and Harry shook his head.

"Not with who signed it and how they signed it." Harry said and Peter nodded. "Well good day, if you need anything speak to Tenenbaum." Harry said and pulled himself to his feet then disappeared with a quiet Pop.

*-*-*-*-*-

Susan stepped out of the flames to see a Goblin standing there waiting for her. "I am Susan Bones here for my meeting with Raxesb Evilblade." She spoke and the Goblin nodded his head not saying a word as he led her out of the arrival room and down the corridor. She looked as several Goblins walked about carrying paperwork or other items that she did not recognise.

"In there, you will be called when Raxesb is ready for you." He said and with a nod Susan moved into the room.

To stare face to face with Harry Potter. "Susan, hi," he said with a small tired smile.

"Harry," she responded calmly her hand twitching slightly as she resisted the urge to go for her wand, she had seen all the news reports about Harry over the last couple of days. Whether it was because of stupidity or loyalty to the person who had helped her during their fifth year, she would not attack him.

Well that and she remembered the huge fine that would come from drawing her wand inside Gringotts.

"You believe the Prophet don't you." Harry said calmly and Susan shrugged her shoulders as she sat down on the chair opposite him. "It's not true, I stopped an attack, I stopped them and the ministry arrested me claiming I had murdered them, I defended people and I get made out to be the villain." Harry said and she frowned. "I have done everything I can to help them and yet they throw it back into my face." Harry said and Susan nodded.

"To be honest there is much confusion, those still fanatically loyal to the Ministry are calling for your head, those on the Dark Side are also calling for your head but you already knew that and those who don't know what to think but are against V… Vol… damn it I said I wasn't going to be afraid to say his name anymore!" She said and Harry snorted. "This is not funny!" She protested and Harry sniggered some more.

"If you don't want to call him by that name then call him by his real name." He said and She looked at him her brow creasing in confusion. "Voldemort's name is Tom Marvolo Riddle." Harry explained and ignored the flinch coming from Susan.

"How did you know that… wait a minute, I remember that name its on a trophy in Hogwarts." She said as she remembered one of Filch's favourite detentions, cleaning every trophy by hand until they shined.

"That's not important right now," Harry said looking off to the side.

'_Still doesn't like to talk about that does he.'_ She idly mused as a Goblin walked into the room.

"Miss Susan Bones, Raxesb is ready for you now." He said and Susan pulled herself to her feet and then the Goblin turned and led her out of the room.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry leant back in the chair looking up at the ceiling a small bit of doubt gnawing at the back of his mind. "Is that how all my friends will see me now?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "Do all of them see me as the enemy now?" He continued asking, running a hand through his hair.

"She seemed doubtful if you ask me," A Goblin spoke up and Harry turned his head.

"Oh and how do you see that?"

"I will not pretend to be an expert on Humans and their attitudes but she did not look like someone who hated you, she looked like someone who was lost." The Goblin said and Harry sat up properly, leaning forwards in his chair.

"Wait a minute I remember you Griphook." Harry said and Griphook nodded.

"Indeed, it has been a long time since we last met Mr Potter, I am surprised you remembered my name, most wizards don't." He said and Harry laughed.

"I've been told this many times, but I am not like most wizards." Harry said and Griphook nodded his head.

"Indeed you are not Mr. Potter, but time is as they say money." The goblin said and Harry stood up. "He will see you now." And with that Harry was lead out of the room.

*-*-*-*-*-

Rufus sat in the private wing in St Mungo's having the freeze burns on his chest examined when someone knocked on the door. "Enter!" He called and a young Auror quickly entered.

"Sir, our men stationed in Diagon Alley have heard that Harry Potter is inside the Bank at this very moment."

"WHAT?" Rufus shouted and winced in pain as he reached for his shirt and tugged it on quickly. "Get me a unit of Aurors immediately." Rufus ordered and the man exited quickly. "You will be in for a surprise Potter." Rufus said as he removed a document from his Jacket pocket and unfolded it.

Looking at it, he smiled. Potter would pay for his crimes… one way or another.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry was in Gringotts and it turned out that it was for the Potter Estate that he had been summoned, the Goblins requested him there due to the fact that he had been thrown in Azkaban, he had been forcibly emancipated. Now he had access to the full fortune of the Potter Family, which because of its inactivity over the years and steady interest had grown to a very large amount. He was going over the documents, discussing with Raxesb about the cost of funding the Goblins to ward Rapture and organising their arrival for the job.

As he was about to sign the paperwork Harry frowned as a very familiar and none to like voice was heard magically enhanced from the entrance of Gringotts.

"**POTTER! Show yourself!" **The voice of Rufus was heard and the quill Harry had been holding was now in several pieces, crushed in his hands as his right eye twitched in anger.

"What do you plan to do Mr Potter?" Raxesb asked and Harry looked thoughtful for a moment tapping a new quill that he had picked up as he scribbled his signature onto the document.

"I'm going to give him exactly what he wants."

"Oh how so?" Raxesb asked.

"He wants a Harry Potter that has turned evil and is ready to take over the wizarding world? he wants a bad guy to fight so he can brag about how great he is? Well I'm gonna give him one." Harry said and stood up.

"I am of course obliged to remind you about the laws governing this Bank, if you draw your wand you will be fined." Raxesb said but the grin on his face gave away his own feelings on the situation.

"Oh but of course, but if I am forced to draw my wand then you understand that I am willing to pay my fine… its not like I cant afford it." Harry said and he and the Goblin stood up moving towards the door to go to the Main Entrance of the Bank.

TBC

This chapter has been redone, not much has changed but enough to make me like it a hell of a lot more.


	17. Chapter 17

New Rapture

Summary: Harry disappeared at the end of his sixth year, he returns and things don't look good for the wizarding world

Dark!Super!Evil!Harry

Pairing: Harry Potter/Susan Bones

Chapter 16: Tempermental

"**POTTER, COME OUT RIGHT NOW!" **He shouted losing all sense of control as his temper boiled over.

Harry walked into the Lobby as Rufus shouted again his voice magically magnified and Harry winced. "Wow, you are exceptionally loud." Harry said as he stepped up behind Raxesb Evilblade.

"Mr Potter, you are under arrest."

"Again?" Harry asked feeling cocky as he scratched at the back of his neck. "Didn't you already try this when you went to destroy my home?"

"You were lucky then Mr Potter, but now we shall see how you deal with this?" And with that Rufus threw a document down infront of Raxesb who picked it up with mild disinterest.

"Anything interesting?" Harry asked.

"By order of the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot, all your properties, money and possessions now belong to the Ministry." Raxesb said and Harry looked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm not seeing that happening any time soon." Harry said and Raxesb just glanced at him. "There are no extra keys for my vaults are there?" Harry asked and Raxesb shook his head, each vault had one key, one key to unlock them and if they lost it then it was very pricey to remake the key. "You see I have all the keys to the vaults that are in my posession and those keys are somewhere very secure, I hope you understand that I'm not going to give you them." Harry said and Rufus glared at him as a crowd of spectators stood watching wondering what was going to happen and Harry caught the sight of Susan Bones standing to one side looking at him with a pensive look.

"You will surr…"

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY!" Harry snapped, his anger shining through. "I am sick to damn death of every single person in the qizarding world trying to make me out to be some evil degenerate out to destroy the 'good wholesome' wizarding world." Harry started his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You want an enemy that you can fight and 'beat' to make sure your tenure as minister is remembered instead of just being a footnote as people go 'well he's good but he's no Fudge… or Bones, Amelia Bones, it's a shame about her death and its great to see the Auror's are ready to fight for their jobs but she would have been ten times the minister you are!" Harry shouted and Rufus reached for his wand not saying anything. "I only saw her briefly but from everything I heard about her she would be a hell of a lot better than you." Harry snapped. "You don't want justice for a crime, you want a bad guy other than he-who-is-a-half-blood-a-hypocrite-and-has-too-many-hyphons-in-his-name to scare children into blind obedience? Well you want to know something?" He paused for breath and stood in the middle of the silence a dark smile on his lips.

"You want to know something special Rufus?" Harry asked and smiled even more. "You've just made one, I've now just hit the first criteria, I'm standing here and monologing at you," Harry said and raised his left hand a swarm of Hornets flying out of it and at the Auror's. "Now I've hit a second criteria, I've just attacked members of law enforcement again!" Harry called out in anger as he held his wand in his hand looking around a slight crazed gleam in his eyes. "AND NOW!" He paused again. "For my final part, I'm going to add kidnapping to the list." He said and pointed his wand into the crowd. "Accio Susan Bones!" He called and the witch was pulled straight from the crowd with a scream and caught by Harry one arm wrapping around her throat and the other holding his wand to her. He looked at Rufus his head mainly hidden behind Susan's to dissuade him from taking a shot. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, boys, girls and children of all ages, let this be remembered as the day Rufus once again failed to capture Harry Potter!" He called out and then vanished along with the scared Susan Bones.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry smiled as he reappeared in Arcadia his grip on his wand relaxing as did the arm around her neck allowing her a bit more breathing space. Susan, the niece of Amelia Bones had been taught how to defend herself incase she was attacked, reacted quickly slamming her head back straight into his nose.

Harry cried out in surprise and pain caught completely off guard by her actions, dropped his wand as he held his hands over his now bleeding nose.

"Susan spun round a fiery look in her eyes and her wand drawn from the holster she wore on her wrist pointing it straight at his chest. "So everything you said, all that about you being innocent all a lie to get me to lower my guard." She said and Harry didn't respond straight away as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Not at all," He finally said after a moment, his voice sounding weird from the pressure on his nose before he turned and spat a mouthful of blood to one side.

"And yet I don't find myself believing you," Susan retorted and Harry shrugged.

"Believe me, don't believe me its all up to you, I don't deal with harming innocents or people who have not become involved in the fighting, I dislike prisoners anyway, they always end up wanting to break free and its such a cliché." Harry said and She frowned but she didn't lower her wand. "And I really dislike it when people point the wand at me when I don't have mine." Harry said and blasted the floor below her with an ice blast.

Susan unprepared for the action staggered, falling backwards her skirt hiking up slightly but she she quickly recovered sending a blasting cure at Harry. She smiled as her aim was true and Harry didn't move a small smile on his lips. Inches before the spell would have connected he exploded into dozens of red petals.

"Very good, no hesitation, no surrender. Attack, attack, attack and never give up! You were always a fast learner in the DA, yes I taught skills but I also taught you to know when to continue and when to stop." Harry said, his voice echoing all around her as Susan backed towards a corner to prevent him sneaking up behind her.

Harry though had anticipated this moving round to the corner as she back up cautiously and reappeared inches before she bumped into him one hand wrapping around her throat the other gripping her wand arm twisting it and forcing it out of her hand. "Has anyone told you that you're incredibly hot when angry?" Harry asked in a whisper stealing a kiss on her cheek. She shuddered a mixture of disgust and something else before slamming her free arm into his stomach.

Harry's grip broke and he doubled over slightly and she put a bit of distance between them, wandlessly summoning her wand back to her hand. "Impressive, wandless skills are a mystery to many wizards and witches." Harry said calmly a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I don't need your praise." She snapped and fired off a chain of spells at Harry. He dodged the first calmly and then dived painfully to the side. Susan had anticipated his avoidance thanks to her lessons in the DA and angeld the spell so as Harry dodged the first spell he would have stepped into the path of the next one and would be forced off balance.

Harry lancded stiffly and cursed as he pushed himself up dodging another spell that Susan fired. "Your… persistant!" Harry said in enjoyment as he stood up.

"This… is not… a game!" She snapped and fired a cutting curse aimed directly at his throat in anger. Harry moved to the side but stumbled on the patch of ice that he had formed and the edge of the curse clipped the side of his neck slicing into it and causing it to start to bleed.

Harry slammed his hand against it gasping out as his hand started to glow red showing signs of burns on it as blood oozed out between his fingers. He cringed in pain as the fire plasmid sealed the wound leaving a horrible burn mark on the side of is neck. "Playing… playing for keeps are we?" Harry asked as the glow vanished from his hands. "I taught the DA a lot in its short time of existence. But I didn't teach you everything!" Harry said his hand reaching out towards her. "Like how to use your enviroment to your advantage in an offensive manner." He said and Susan didn't have time to react as a chair slammed into her from behind, her arms flying up and her wand clattering to the ground as the chair stopped infront of him. Harry snapped forwards pinning her arms down with his hands." Now will you stop trying to kill me and let me talk?" Harry asked as susan struggled to break free from his grip.

"You kidnapped me!" She snaped and Harry smiled.

"I had to act fast, I needed to escape and give you a chance to leave freely if you decline." Harry said and Susan frowned her resistance stopping .

"And why grab me?"

"Because even though we haven't spoken much, which I do regret, each time I've been targeted, you were either there for my defence or you waited until the facts were in to pass judgement." Harry said and Susan sat in stunned silence at how much he had noticed about her. "I need your help, I know what happened to your Aunt and I know who did it as do you, I want to help and take them down but I cant get them while I have no one watching my back with the ministry after me." Harry said "I need those few who believe me to help." Harry finished pausing for a breath to wait to see what Susan said.

"From what I've heard you have a full security force." Susan spoke up and Harry smiled a little.

"Itr's true I do have a security force but since I've taken over Rapture it has become the words worst kept secret, the ministry and Voldemort and his Death Eaters know about it, I can't take them with me otherwise this city will be in danger." Harry explained and Susan nodded. It did make sense but she was still hesitant. "I'll put it in a different way. Since I've been here I've stopped a death eater raid, was arrested for doing so and through a farce of a trial, I was betrayed by those I consider best friends and thrown out into Azkaban at the mercy of Dementor's where I had to listen to the end of my parents, the death of Cedric and the death of my Godfather. I then because of manipulations broke out of there and almost straight after tortured and…" He paused turning his head to the side a pained look crossing his face. "I was tortured by someone who is definently gone off the deep end in the sanity section, you may know her, she's called Bellatrix LeStrange, I was trapped in my own mind as the Ministry raided my home, attacking the people here all in their rush to make a bad guy." Harry continued and loosened his grip on her arms as he saw a couple of tears welling up in her eyes. "I need your help, I need the help of the DA who still stand by me," Harry said letting go of her and stepping back. Susan sat for a moment more before standing and throwing her arms around his neck, she held him tightly for a moment her mouth next ot his ear.

"I'm sorry Harry…" She whispered, "I want them brought to justice." She said and Harry felt her tears on his cheek. "But your asking us to commit treason!" She said and Harry tensed at the incoming refusal. "I cant speak for others." She continued and Harry closed his eyes ready for the final blow. "I…" She hesitated.

"You refused…" Harry said and went to continue speaking but Susan stopped him.

"I want to help you Harry." She said softly and Harry stood dumbstruck by the response and Susan smiled before leaning forwards her nose inches from his. "But one thing." She said and Harry looked confused before his eyes widened as she slammed a knee into his groin, hard.

Harry let out a small "oh" of surprise and dropped to his knees, his arms wrapped around her waist, his head one her stomach trying to catch his breath. Susan looked down at him. "No one, will EVER restrain me like that again." She said angrily and she looked down as Harry released his grip and fell to the side. Susan went to sit back down but Harry nudged the chair out of the way with the Telekinesis Plasmid and she fell painfully to the ground. She sat there in shock as she looked at Harry and then noticed his face getting progressively redder. She looked confused. "What?" She asked and he quickly turned his head.

"Nothing." He said quickly and Susan frowned even more before looking down at herself and her eyes widened as she realised the position she was sitting and how Harry had a clean view up her skirt. She let out a sigh of irritation moving herself to be more decent as Harry pulled himself to a sitting position. "Sullivan." He called as he tapped the radio that he had and switched it back on.

"Yes sir?" Sullivan's voice spoke and Harry smiled.

"We're going to be having a few guests in the next couple of days, they will be working to secure Rapture." Harry said and after a moment of silence the radio crackled with an affirmative as Harry pulled himself to his feet wincing painfully as he then offered a hand to help Susan up. "Come on, I'll show you to where you can stay." Harry said and Susan took the hand after a moment and Harry lead her to the Bathysphere Terminal.

As he walked in though he froze. Susan who had been just behind him didn't stop in time and crashed into him. "What did you stop for?" She asked and Harry gestured to the board in front of him.

There were three words written and Harry knowing Rapture's past knew exactly how bad those three words were, he knew exactly how much trouble could be caused if they were true. "Tenenbaum." Harry called over the radio. "I need you down at the Arcadia Bathysphere Terminal, east section." Harry said and she asked why. "I'll tell you when you get here." He said and then the radio went dead as he changed back to the Security station. "Sullivan, I need all security footage for Arcadia, I need extra patrols around and I need them as soon as physically possible."

"Harry what's going on?" Susan asked as Harry turned the volume of the radio down and turned to face Susan.

"If this message is true, then it is even more important that I have you here to watch my back." Harry said and Susan frowned. "With this message I now have a new enemy, On one side, The Ministry, on the other side I have Riddle… and on the final side…" he trailed off turning back to the board and looked at the message written there.

"One the final side I have him, a ghost of the past. Atlas is back!"

TBC

Well there is a major rewrite of that chapter which in all honesty the original I couldn't stand it all came out wrong but I wanted to get the update done for you guys, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to see you soon.


	18. Chapter 18

New Rapture

Summary: Harry disappeared at the end of his sixth year, he returns and things don't look good for the wizarding world

Dark!Super!Evil!Harry

Pairing: Harry/Susan

Rating: M

Warning: Spoilers for everything up to HBP. Non DH compatible, spoilers for all of Bioshock

Chapter 17: Rebirth

*-*-*-*-*-

"Dig faster damn it!" Harry snapped as the few workers he had been able to gather dug away at the dirt in one of the corners of the tree garden where Tenenbaum had told him that Fontaine had been buried.

"It would be best to be calm Harry, it could just be a prank played by some foolish person." Tenenbaum said but she didn't believe it herself, not many people knew of the history of rapture and even less knew of Fontaine. "There is no way that Fontaine survived that night." She said with certainty "I buried him in here… in the corner." She said calmly. "I buried him and it was not even this deep." She said as the men continued to work. "Stop!" She ordered and the people stopped leaving Harry and Tenenbaum to look into the hole. "the body is gone." She said simply before gesturing for them to refill the hole, she turned to Harry "If his bones are gone, why would they take them? What benefit would they gain?" She asked.

"There are a lot of rituals that could use the bones of someone who died violently, there are also a lot of potions and other reasons that could use the bones for their benefits." Harry explained and Tenenbaum nodded.

"And then of course there was the fact that his DNA holds the key to several plasmids that he used." She said and Harry nodded, there were several plasmids that were not given out because of how volatile they were but if they got access to the information through his body then there was no telling as to whether or not they would be able to recreate any of them. Harry sighed leaning against a tree rubbing at his temple as the radio crackled to life.

"Sir, it's Sullivan."

"Go ahead Sullivan, I hope you have good news." Harry said.

"_I'm afraid not sir, the Security footage of that time is gone, a 'glitch'"_ He said and Harry could hear the disbelief in his voice. _"We doubled the patrols around the areas and as requested started a full log and inventory of the Plasmid's." _He continued and Harry could feel another bad sign coming along. _"Nearly all of them are accounted for but there are several of the more experimental ones that have vanished, yet the security footage from outside the room show no one entering or going near it. The camera on the inside flashed briefly to static but then returned. No one should have been able to grab them in that short amount of time._"

"Oh there are a lot of ways with the right abilities." Harry commented and the radio was silent for a moment.

"_Are you suggesting it was a wizard that did it?" _Sullivan questioned and Harry laughed.

"It is beginning to look that way isn't it. Alright, get a tech crew down to the store room and check the cameras I want a full check on them make sure no one tampered with them. I'm on my way back to the security office, I'll be taking a bathysphere so should be there quite quickly. Organise all available security personnel and start explaining to them the Wizarding World.

"_Will do," _Sullivan spoke and Harry closed the connection.

"You got everything under control here?" Harry asked and Tenenbaum nodded.

"Go, I will make sure this is completed and then return to working on the magic inhibitor." She said.

"When was the last time you got any sleep?" Harry asked and Tenenbaum smiled at him.

"I could ask you the same question Mr. Potter." She said and Harry shrugged.

"I slept shortly before I went to Gringotts."

"20 minute naps do not count." She said, "when was the last time you had a proper nights sleep?" She asked and Harry frowned.

"I don't think I've had a proper nights sleep in a long time. I don't really notice anymore." Harry said and she rolled her eyes at his stubbornness as he turned to walk away.

"Just please keep your wits about you Harry," she said slipping into a more relaxed response. "If they know about Atlas and Fontaine, they know about the Genetic Key, if they know about that you have a very large bulls eye on your back." She said at his retreating form and Harry just smiled.

"Tell me something I don't already know." Harry called and turned the corner disappearing out of sight.

*-*-*-*-*-

Sullivan stood in front of the Security forces in his control as footage played behind him of the wizards attacking. He had to brief them on the spells and other tricks up their sleeves… he really wished Mayor Potter was here to help him with this.

"Right… uh… as you can see this is magic…" He started off and there was a bit of whispering and laughing at how nervous he was.

"Magic is energy like everything else, certain people can manipulate it and those who can't, can't." A female voice spoke up and as one the group turned their heads to see Daphne walk into the room. "Magic has many different effects ranging from simple spells like levitation to one spell that can kill you with no form of defence other than not getting hit." She said and walked forwards and Sullivan glared at her suspiciously for a moment before letting her continue. "You have the advantage over the Wizarding World for the simple reason that you are more adaptable than they are." She said and smiled slightly. "The wizards and witches are limited by their inability to see that you are a threat, as far as the majority of them are concerned you are beneath them." She turned and gestured as the footage showed one of the wizards being cut down by gunfire. "Their best defence against your guns… is that the right word?" She asked looking at Sullivan who nodded his head. "Right you guns… is a type of spell called conjuration which does exactly what it says, it conjures an item out of thin air… don't ask me to discuss the laws behind it because that would take a long time." She said as footage behind her switched to a Wizard conjuring a stonewall in front of him the bullets bouncing off of it. "Like that in fact, they summon it and they block your attacks but it is a draining ability and magic relies on using your own energy." She continued and one of the security officers raised a hand. "What?" She asked.

"So does that mean we just need to avoid the spells long enough to tire themselves out?" He asked and Daphne shook her head.

"There are many ways a wizard can recuperate quickly enough to keep going, pepper-up potions are one of the common items that is used but also they are rarely on their own travelling in twos or threes while on patrol." She continued to explain, "because as you all know that travelling around alone is just asking for trouble with no one watching your back." She explained and there were nods and mutters of agreement with her. "Anyway, not all witches and wizards will be against you… I have no problems with muggles… non magical people, I dislike the heavy handed way that the ministry is dealing with this situation and I dislike the fact that the darkest wizard of all time is being left alone to gather his forces while they come after Mr Potter." She said making sure to not offend them by being respectful to Potter who had cautiously let her stay here for now.

"Who is this wizard and can we expect him to turn up here?" Another person asked and Daphne opened her mouth to speak but someone cut her off.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, born 19-something I forget the exact date, he is also known by many names like You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and as he likes to call himself Lord Voldemort." Harry said entering from the back of the room. "Yes he will come here and yes he will bring his army of Death Eaters, I do not know when, I do not know how, but he will turn up and there is only one thing that will prepare us." He said and they looked at Harry who just smiled slightly.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He shouted and there was a roll of the eyes from Daphne and the a surprising number of people jumped. "But I shall have to leave the lesson in Daphne's capable hands." He said before turning to face Sullivan. "Sullivan, I need a word with you." He spoke and the two left the room as Daphne continued discussing magic.

"What do you need Mr Potter?" Sullivan asked as they went into a room just a bit further down the corridor.

"I need information on all people who were given access to the Plasmids, I also need all information on people who have accessed the historical records concerning Atlas and Frank Fontaine. We've confirmed that his body is missing and as you already know there are messages of Atlas returning on the Bathysphere terminals.

"That will be done immediately sir," He said and Harry nodded. "Oh and Sir, don't forget that Fort Frolic will be reopening at the end of the week." He said and Harry nodded his head.

"I'll make sure I'm there on time." Harry said and Sullivan nodded his head. "Oh, I forgot to mention. A small detachment of Gringotts Goblins are going to be arriving here in the near future to prepare wards around to protect the City." Harry said and Sullivan nodded his head. He had seen what the goblins looked like and although he didn't know enough to be speaking with them, he knew enough that they were a powerful ally against the Wizarding World.

"I'll see to it that quarters are prepared for them." Sullivan explained and Harry smiled.

"Don't go to extravagant, yes the Goblin's like money and all of that stuff but they also know true value, you waste money and they will lose respect." Harry said and Sullivan nodded. "I will also need to organise a section of quarters in Olympus Heights for future guests which will be staying on a more permanent basis."

"I assume this has something to do with who you brought back with you." Sullivan guessed having seen the small fight that broke out between the two.

"That's right, there are still some people that are standing by my side. It would be great to have them here. That way I don't stretch your forces too thin by taking your men with me when I head out." Harry explained.

"We can pick up the slack whenever you need us too Mr Potter, that you can count on." Sullivan said and Harry held up a hand in a placating manner.

"I know Sullivan, I know. The difference is that I don't want that to happen, there are just as many enemies inside of Rapture as there are outside of Rapture. I now see why my Great Grandfather started to grow paranoid towards everyone around him." Harry explained and Sullivan nodded. "Right, make my way to the office to collect the keys to one of the ready to inhabit apartments and I'll be gone." He said and Sullivan nodded.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry had shown Susan to his house before he had left and asked for her to wait for him to return. Begrudgingly, she had done so and now sat looking out the window at the ocean that surrounded the city. Harry's house had been sparsely decorated but it was currently a bombsite. Tables and chairs had been thrown over and broken, cabinets open with the clothes torn out and thrown everywhere, scorch mark's, deep gashes in the walls and blood splatter across the floor. Harry hadn't explained what was going on in here before he had left but just asked her to be careful while he waited.

"Susan you around still?" Harry asked and Susan turned and walked back into the main room to see Harry looking even more tired as he waved his wand to clean the floor around them and sort out two chairs. "Sorry about the mess, the Ministry really didn't want to make things easy around here." He said and offered the chair to her, which she sat down in. Harry stepped back and sat in the opposite one to her. "Now, we have a situation that we can work to our advantage. You, as far as the world is concerned are my prisoner."

"A situation that won't help your reputation at all." She retorted and Harry shrugged.

"I don't really have much of a reputation anymore do I?" Harry questioned and Susan mimicked him by shrugging. "But what it does mean is that you can reappear at any time and no one will be against you." He said and Susan smiled in understanding.

"You want me to contact the people who I know to believe in you and get them to come here." She said and Harry nodded his head. "I do have two questions for you though."

"Go on then." Harry acknowledged calmly.

"Why didn't you duel them in the Bank? You surely had an advantage." She questioned, it was one thing that had been bugging her since she had been grabbed. Harry was strong and a good duellist, especially if what she had heard about the DoM incident.

Harry smiled having already anticipated this question and had the answer all ready to go. "Because in all honesty, I didn't want a fight breaking out in Gringotts, the Ministry seem keen to arrest me forgetting about Riddle and after all their losses here. Voldemort is the true enemy regardless of what they say about me." Harry explained. "And the other question?" He asked and She looked hesitant. "You can ask me whatever you need to." Harry said softly, trying not to alienate one of the few people on his side

"I know they probably lied but what about what the prophet and Ministry are saying… about the… you know murders.?" She asked and Harry although he had promised to remain calm felt his eye twitch and his temper fray.

"WHAT MURDERS?" he shouted and Susan cringed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout its just that Death Eaters have killed lots of people and yet they walk around unharmed. They were going to kidnap or possibly kill Ollivander, think how much of an effect that would have on the Wizarding World." Harry asked and Susan nodded in understanding. "Why am I punished for doing something the Wizarding World wont?" Harry asked and Susan shrugged.

"I don't know why Harry, but the most likely thing is that they are scared, a little over 3 months ago they learned that the most fearsome Dark Wizard in the world is back." She started, "and now they find out that he has come back with an entire army for him to command, it's a lot to take in, people were scared of them, so scared because they didn't know who to trust, they didn't know who was going to get attacked next and then you come along and defeat 16 of them without breaking a sweat." She paused leaving the question unspoken

"Because of how easily it was done they fear that I will become worse than he is." Harry said in realisation and Susan nodded her head.

"Correct," she said and Harry pulled her to her feet.

"Come, I'll show you to your room." He said and then gestured at the mess around them. "Obviously it won't have a lived in feeling like this one." He joked and Susan laughed as they exited the House towards the place Susan would be staying whenever she was here.

*-*-*-*-*-

Rufus sat staring at the map that gave the co-ordinates of Rapture, no doubt Harry had taken the charm off of himself by now but he knew the co-ordinates. He knew how to get there and he would strike at Harry when he least expected it.

Susan Bones had been taken by the Boy-Who-Lived and he knew that would damage his reputation severely considering the event that had recently happened with her family. He wondered how it would effect Susan and what Potter would do with her in his possession. Would she side with him, her captor or would she fight against him. He looked over to the door to the lift back down to the lobby was. He knew that in the lobby there were over a dozen reporters all from various papers and the Wizarding Wireless waiting to question him about everything that was going on.

He moved over to the door slowly opening it before walking through without a shred of worry. The Ministry would succeed, it would continue to progress and evolve and it would destroy those who would stand against it.

*-*-*-*-*-

Voldemort smiled as the reports came in from both the spy in Rapture and the spies in the Ministry, soon he would be ready. With his plan in action he would be ready to destroy both Potter and the Ministry in one fell swoop. Both sides fighting each other instead of focusing on the true goal and now someone else causing problems for Potter in Rapture was just an extra added bonus in weakening the boy.

There had been few raids done by Voldemort, he knew the benefits of waiting and he was a patient man. he would let them fight each other a little bit longer and then he would strike. The Heir of Slytherin would stand over their corpses as he took control of the Wizarding world.

TBC

Ok this chapter I liked in its original format, I just edited it to add sections to help move the story along a bit and increased the detail a bit more. I hope you enjoy the updated chapter and I am slowly working on a new chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

New Rapture

Summary: Harry disappeared at the end of his sixth year, he returns and things don't look good for the wizarding world

Dark!Super!Evil!Harry

Pairing: Harry/Bellatrix LeStrange (implied rape), Susan Bones/Harry/Daphne Greengrass

Rating: M

Warning: Spoilers for everything up to HBP. Non DH compatible, spoilers for all of Bioshock

Chapter 18: Doubt

Tenenbaum paused with her work on the Magic inhibitor and turned back to the Audio Log directory that Jack had collected during his time in Rapture and pressed play on the next one, determined to try and out think what this copy cat was going to do.

_Audio Log 21 Sullivan - Timmy H. Interrogation Sullivan:_

"_Mr. Ryan asked me personally to make this clear to you. You give us Fontaine, and this whole filthy ring of his, and you'll be knocking back pints up at the Fighting McDonaghs. But if you prefer to play the mule... we'll treat you like a mule... Give him a taste, Patrick..."_

_There is the sound of a motor powering up before the sounds of Timmy screams from the torture start"Oh, what's that? Change of heart, Timmy? Timmy? Ready to talk now?"The voice changed to that of Timmy H speaking up his voice ragged and faint_

_"Go on, Sullivan... go on and do your dirty! ...whatever Ryan thinks he can do to me, Fontaine can do double!"_

Tenenbaum let out a sound of disgust as the torture continued, that time had been dark, Andrew Ryan had become increasingly paranoid and restrictive going against his own words of a free society. Fontaine was using those restrictions to his advantage turning friends of Ryan into enemies that would strike at him with little to no problem what so ever. She hit stop on the tape refusing to listen to the interrogation any more. She rubbed at the bridge of her nose, it was two in the morning and yet she was still in her office now that it had been repaired working away at the Magic inhibitor. It was proving trickier than she realised to create something to block without destroying everything all together. She didn't want to create something that would kill on a large scale. This experiment would succeed, she knew it would. She knew it had to work and she wouldn't give up until it was done.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry shot up in his room looking around panicking slightly his breath ragged as he held his wand out looking around for anyone.

After a moment he sighed falling backwards into his bed and looking up at the ceiling desperately trying to fall back to sleep. He didn't turn his head knowing full well that it would only be about twenty minutes after the last time he looked. Harry sighed rolling to the side and sitting up a cold sweat covering his body as he rubbed at his eyes. He reached over for his trousers and pulled them on slowly, he grabbed a shirt afterwards and slipped on his shoes walking out the door of his apartment locking it behind him. He walked towards the Bathysphere terminal and yawned as he stepped into it, using the access key that he had he set the destination for Fort Frolic. Picking up the emergency radio he tuned it into the security station.

"This is the Mayor, who's on duty this evening."

"_Good evening Mr. Potter, Sullivan just stepped out to deal with something, I'm keeping an eye on the emergency radios for him._" The familiar voice of Peter spoke and Harry smiled.

"This something better not end up with my PC being hacked again." Harry commented.

"Nothing of the sort." Peter responded. "The only person to come by your office was Dr. Tenenbaum who was here to pick up the audio diaries that your Grandfather had discovered when he was here." He explained and Harry frowned.

"I guess you got permission to access the historical archive then." Harry said and there was a sound of confirmation from across the radio. "Your opinion on the situation?"

"_Not living there at the time I couldn't say. But Ryan seems to have gone about it in all the wrong way… at least that's what I see. Restricting substances just made it worse… never thought I'd see the day when they restricted bibles."_ Peter laughed and Harry chuckled shaking his head.

"It's not so much the bibles he objected to but the contact with the outside world." Harry explained and Peter agreed.

"Oh, Sullivan's on his way back now… sir, the mayor wants to speak to you." the voice of Peter echoed and then was replaced.

"Ok, thank you. Take 10 for yourself I've got it covered here." Sullivan spoke up taking the place at the radio desk. "What do you need that you couldn't wait until morning to deal with?" Sullivan asked and Harry chuckled.

"Sleep is overrated, I need you to deactivate the security cameras across Fort Frolic for the next two hours," Harry said and he could almost picture Sullivan frowning.

"Can I ask why sir that is quite risky." He said and Harry smiled.

"You can ask but all you need to know that it is very important that it is done." He said and Sullivan sent a sound of agreement through the radio before flicking the recordings of the Fort Frolic area off completely.

"All done. I'll stick around here to make sure no one turns them back on." He said and Harry thanked him before closing off the radio as the Bathysphere came out of the water and the door opened. Harry took his first few steps into the hallway and instantly made his way towards the main plaza.

*-*-*-*-*-

Susan sat on the edge of her bed, it had been late when she finally dozed off but the adrenaline from the day kept her from sleeping long as she sat with a notepad and a piece of paper on it a pen in one hand as she slowly sat chewing the end of it looking thoughtful about who to try and contact.

She looked down at the list that was already there.

Hannah Abbot

Neville Longbottom

Luna Lovegood

Those three were for certain, Hannah because she was her best friend and they had discussed what had happened and she didn't know enough about the reactions at the trials to invite anyone from the Weasley Clan or Hermione knowing full well they were at the trial.

She quickly added another name down onto the list remembering the times she had met the person but as an afterthought added a question mark next to the persons name.

Nymphadora Tonks?

She knew the Auror was good friends with her aunt but she didn't know whether or not that the woman would side with Harry or side with the Ministry. At the beginning of her fifth year Susan had seen her with Harry. She may be a master of disguise with her metamorph powers but she was still a wild card.

"God this is annoying!" She snapped and threw the notepad across the room standing up and pacing around the room flexing her fingers as she tried to think things through. "Out of everyone he could of grabbed he grabs me!" She complained pausing as she ran a hand through her hair and then leant forwards resting her head against the cold wall.

"And because I think I'm in danger I defend myself and then he pulls all that suffering out of his hat and AGH!" She screamed out in frustration slamming her hand against the wall and then cursing gripping her hand with her other as she checked to see if she had broken anything. "Now he wants me to help him hunt them." She paused falling backwards onto her bed and staring at the ceiling. "What am I supposed to do Auntie? Do I help him and fight against all that you stood for? Do I fight the Ministry? Do I disrespect everything you held dear?" She asked in confusion tears forming at her eyes, which she quickly wiped away. "Why did they have to come after you and mum?" She asked softly. "Why did you all have to be targeted? Why weren't they there to help you? Where were the Auror's? Where was anyone that could help?" She continued to ask feeling her eyes burn with unshed tears. She blinked repeatedly to force them away but still they continued as she curled up into a ball.

"I just… I just don't know what to do…" She trailed off the tears now flowing freely as her body shook from the silent sobs.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry sighed as he re-entered the bathysphere tapping the button to take him to Arcadia, it was still early and nowhere would be open but he could still access the tree gardens and he found the place relaxing.

After a very short trip, the Bathysphere burst through the water and the door opened. he walked out of the terminal straight to the Tree Garden and moved to the spot where Fontaine was once buried. Harry collapsed against one of the trees resting for a moment as he looked at the disturbed ground. "It always amazes me at how many problems could be caused by one person long since gone." He spoke looking at the mound not caring if anyone was around. "First Voldemort caused major terror and then was defeated due to a prophecy, people still lived in fear for 14 years after his disappearance afraid to say his name for fear he might appear. You on the other hand, only a few know of you but they know enough to cause a lot of problems. They know what effect you had last time, they know what kind of problems could be caused if you appeared as a figure head to the masses if I ever did anything they didn't like." He paused leaning his head against the tree staring up at the green leaves of the tree and smiled slightly. "Heh, if only the world could see me now, sitting here talking to an empty grave of the man who orchestrated my Great Grandfathers death." He said and shook his head. "This world is rotten, too many people think only of themselves."

Harry went to stand but then paused. "As Atlas you preached some interesting notions, it is a shame that it was all a lie just so you could get Rapture so you could have your own little base of operations and take the Plasmids top side." Harry said and then laughed. "Oh it was an excellent plan alright but you didn't know all the pieces as well as you did. You didn't see Tenenbaum rebelling against your regime and saving the person you left to die. That's what it always comes down to in this, you and every other threat always underestimate the smallest thing." He said and continued chuckling at the thought. "I won't make that mistake, I won't make your mistake, I won't lose Rapture to some wannabe trying to recreate an age long since passed." Harry said and pushed himself up. "Rapture will thrive and the Wizarding World will be restored. Your new reformation and Voldemort and good ol' Rufus will not stop that." He said and turned to walk away. "This spot will remain here, because in the end I plan to put your copycat right there next to you."

With that he walked away.

*-*-*-*-*-

TBC

Well there's the next chapter, completely redone, none except the audio diary at the start survived the redo, and even then the only bit of that which stayed the same is the diary which is a quote from the game. I hope you enjoy the redo of this chapter, I sure as hell did.


	20. Chapter 20

New Rapture

Summary: Harry disappeared at the end of his sixth year, he returns and things don't look good for the wizarding world

Dark!Super!Evil!Harry

Pairing: Harry/Susan

Rating: M

Warning: Spoilers for everything up to HBP. Non DH compatible, spoilers for all of Bioshock

Chapter 19: Downward Spiral

Morning kicked in and it was not an energetic affair as Harry still lay on his bed, by the time he had got back from the Tree Gardens it had been almost 5am, now it was 8am and he still hadn't slept. The rings around his eyes were getting deeper with each passing day and he was starting to lose weight due to lack of sleep but he couldn't sleep at all. everytime he closed his eyes he saw…

He shook his head not thinking about it as he stood up getting dressed and exiting the apartment moving to where Susan's apartment was and knocking on the door.

There was silence for several moments before an equally exhausted Susan appeared. Harry looked at her and saw the stains left from the tears that she had shed and wanted to just tell her that everything would be ok but he held himself steady. "Morning Susan." He said softly and she stepped back ot let him into the apartment. "Did you sleep… stupid question that I can see that you didn't." He said and she rewarded him with a small half smile. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked already knowing that she probably didn't but he thought he would throw it out there.

"Do you?" She responded and Harry flinched knowing she was referring to all the things that he wasn't telling her.

"Touché," Harry responded and Susan again had a faint ghost of a smile. "Look at us, complete wrecks." He said as he took a seat on the sofa as Susan returned to her room to get changed as Harry finally actually noticed that she was still in a dressing gown which had been supplied for her. "I can come back if you want." He said.

"Stay, I'll be out in a moment." She said in a monotone voice the door closing behind her. Harry stood waiting in silence not knowing what to do, he was rubbish when it came to comforting people never having really received much in the way of it from people he knew. Harry reached up with his hand aimlessly rubbing it across one of the several scars that Bellatrix had gifted him with. He was glad Susan hadn't asked about them, knowing that he wouldn't be able to tell her without…

His thoughts trailed off again and he shook his head hard to get rid of the thoughts going through his mind as the door opened again and Susan walked out in a set of plain clothes holding a notepad in her hand.

"I tried writing a list of the people to get into contact with after you said you needed allies. I'm sorry I couldn't think of many." She said weakly feeling useless in this situation as she handed the pad to Harry.

"Susan, this is more than I could have hoped for, it wasn't right for me to put you in that position." He said softly as he looked at the four names on the list. "I can work with this, infact I can do more than I thought possible with this. Thank you." He said and she smiled sleepily and Harry stepped up to her placing an arm on her shoulder. "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked and She shrugged off of his group. A small amount of annoyance at the rebuttal but he understood why. "Ok, then shall we head to breakfast?" He asked. "Normally I'd offer to make you something but I didn't expect anyone to move here so soon and well, the kitchen isn't exactly stocked." He said and Susan chuckled softly. "Now I know an excellent place…" He trailed off as Susan interrupted.

"How do you do it?" She asked and Harry looked confused.

"Do what?" He asked and she gestured around her at everything.

"Go from acting like an evil overlord to discussing places to have breakfast to duelling me to then becoming a sweet and considerate person?" She asked and Harry shrugged.

"I know what its like when people try and force me to open up when I don't want to, I can help you, just like you'll probably say you can help me but I know we are both not ready to talk about it." He said and Susan nodded slowly.

"I just need…"

"Some time." Harry finished and she nodded her head and Harry led her out of the apartment towards the Bathysphere. He had originally intended for them just to be used in an emergency but now he was quite happy to show Susan the views that had captivated him the first time he had seen them.

*-*-*-*-*-

"Sullivan, it's the end of your shift, clock out and go get some sleep." Peter said as he walked by the office having finished his shift. Sullivan laughed from the position he was sitting in, cup of coffee in one hand as he watched a screen intently. "Something caught your eye?" He asked and moved over to look at the camera to see people just sitting around eating.

"Nothing stands out, its more the lack of something that is disturbing me." Sullivan explained.

"Oh? How so?" Peter asked and Sullivan shrugged.

"The plasmids that were introduced, so many of them given out to the people and yet everything seems to be a Utopia." Sullivan explained and Peter shrugged.

"Surely that's a good thing?" He asked and Sullivan laughed.

"You haven't been doing this for long have you?" He asked and Peter shook his head. "There are always troublemakers, always problems hiding just beneath the surface. The plasmids are like adding more fuel to a fire, if its not controlled then it will burn out of control.

"The bonds between people seem to have gotten stronger after the attacks by the wizards, perhaps that might have quelled any problems they may have had with each other, a bloody fight will do that to people. Banding together against a common enemy, especially if its an enemy they know has only been routed and not yet destroyed." Peter commented and Sullivan shrugged.

"It could be, you head off, I'm going to stick around a bit longer." He said taking another sip of his coffee.

"Ok, just don't pass out up here." Peter finished and walked out the door.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry and Susan had gone for breakfast and sat at a small table as they waited for their food to arrive, Susan took this time to study Harry, to really check how he was. Now that she fully paid attention to him she focused on the scars that had been added to his face, several scratch marks forming a tally on his cheeks were still raw and relatively fresh as was a new lightning bolt scar on his forehead. She also noted the area, which she had hit with a cutting curse, was raw and looked quite painful but Harry barely reacted to it.

She looked him in the eyes, normally so full of life they were a lot less caring then they had once been, the life and excitement behind them slowly dwindling as pressure after pressure was added to his shoulders the brightness dwindled away. combined with the dark rings from the lack of sleep and Harry could almost pass for a walking corpse.

Yet he tried his best to hide it, she idly thought as he talked about the different features of Rapture and how a place called 'Fort Frolic' was opening up soon and that it would breathe a bit of life back into Rapture. Hearing him talk about Rapture made her smile slightly, it was something he was truly devoted to the success of Rapture and just his determination to help as many people he could. If it wasn't for how recklessly brave he was Susan would have said that he would have been more of a Hufflepuff then several Hufflepuff's that were in her year. Thinking of Hufflepuff and Harry made her think of Cedric. It had been a crushing blow to the spirit of the House. Cedric was one of the more outgoing and popular of the House not to say that the rest were secluded but he was bringing a recognition to Hufflepuff that many weren't and then his life was ended on the whim of a psycopath.

And now Harry was a wanted criminal almost ranked as high as You-know-who… she mentally growled as she chickened out of saying his name even in her head. _'Tom!' _She mentally corrected repeating the name over and over again and a look of deep concentration crossed over her face and Harry paused with whatever he had been saying.

"You ok?" Harry asked and Susan jumped, completely brought out of her train of thoughts and blushed slightly. "You seemed a bit out there." He said and Susan being half blood knew what he meant.

"Sorry, I was just thinking on things." She said and Harry smiled.

"That would explain the smoke coming from your ears then." He said cheekily and she laughed.

"Oh and your known as one of the greatest thinkers of our time are you?" She retorted and Harry smirked.

"I never said that, I just go with the flow. I see what needs to be done and get it done," Harry responded.

"And isn't that how you ended up getting into trouble in the first place?" She asked and a ghost of a frown flashed across his face.

"That may be so but I'd still do it again in a heart beat." Harry said finishing his breakfast. Harry said and Susan closed her eyes.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't mean that to come out as an insult." She said and Harry shook his head.

"It's ok, I think we're both just too tired for our own good." He said and stood up walking round to Susan. "Shall we head back?" He asked and she nodded taking the offered hand.

*-*-*-*-*-

"We have a report on a Death Eater Hideout." Sullivan said as Harry came in to the office after taking Susan back to her apartment.

"That was quick, how did you get it?"

"A Goodwill gesture from the Goblins that arrived." He said and Harry looked at the plans of the house that Sullivan gave him.

"This is nasty stuff." He said running his finger over the paper studying the wards which were there. "A skin flaying curse tied to the Dark mark, if you don't have one you can't get in through the back door…" He muttered and Sullivan frowned wondering how someone could invent a spell like that. "A minor ward on the front door giving people the urge to off themselves if they don't have a dark mark followed by a blood boiling curse if they do manage to get past it. They have the usual anti apparation wards, anti portkey wards, no Floo Connection." Harry muttered still looking over the blue prints. "Two storey building upstairs mainly all just bedrooms, a lot of foot traffic coming through here." He said and Sullivan nodded. "Did they say where it was located?"

"This house is on the outskirts of Hogsmeade." He said looking up at Harry. "Didn't you say that was the town near Hogwarts?" He asked and Harry nodded.

"With the amount of people this could hold it looks like they could strike out at the town and Hogwarts whenever they wanted to." Harry muttered and Sullivan nodded.

"Want me to organise a team to strike it off the map?" He asked and Harry shook his head.

"Not yet, we can't show our hand too quickly or suspicions will arise. Voldemort is currently sitting back while we fight the Ministry, if we appeared in Hogsmeade the Ministry would turn up as well and it would be a massacre on all sides." Harry said thinking it through. "Get two or three men that can overlook it, we need to keep the house under observation for as long as possible so that we can strike if need be." Harry said and Sullivan nodded already going for the radio. "You organise that, I've got to go pay someone a visit." Harry said and turned walking out the door and disappearing with a pop.

*-*-*-*-*-

Harry appeared just outside the door to the house that homed an old friend and hesitated as he raised his hand to knock on the door. He stood there for several moments arm raised ready to act but then lowered it turning and walking away preparing to apparate.

He didn't want to do it, not knowing whether or not he was on his side was better than knowing that Remus was against him.

The door clicked and started to open and Harry froze in mid movement before slowly turning around.

"Harry?" The tired voice of Remus said and Harry spun around to look at him. "Where have you been?" He asked and Harry smiled at the lack of animosity.

"Here, there, everywhere." He said evasively. "I…" Harry trailed off not knowing how to continue.

"You were just going to walk away without speaking to me." Remus asked in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Well what was I supposed to do, knock on the door and say: Hi Moony, boy lovely day we're having , by the way do you believe what the prophet has been saying about my turning evil?" He asked sarcastically and Remus flinched. "I came to here, I went to knock on the door. But I couldn't do it." He said and Remus lost a lot of his annoyance at seeing Harry sounding so lost. "I came here, I wanted to see where you fell on this whole situation and I tried to knock and I just couldn't, I'd rather not know then have you as my enemy." Harry said and Remus faltered.

"Harry I made a mistake with Sirius along time ago, everyone did, I was so quick to blame him and say he had turned traitor. You came here before everything fell apart and you offered a way to try and help cure me of my curse and for free as well, I don't think that anyone who could do something like that would turn evil." He said and Harry smiled but still stood on guard. "You gave me a portkey to access Rapture," he said and Harry nodded, remembering the last time he had visited and got a blood supply. "I think you should come inside for a moment." He said and Harry walked forwards towards the door and stepped in to see the room completely filled with boxes of items all packed up. "I was going to surprise you, the wizarding world is going to war Harry, Voldemort, you and the Ministry, all enemies and all ready to destroy each other. People don't know who to turn to but there are a lot of people who are willing to turn to you." He said and Harry let his head drop feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders.

"There is already a place prepared for you, at least there should be, and it is secure for when the Full Moon comes around, but I don't know how it will effect you being so far under the ocean." He said and Remus looked at him in surprise.

"Under the Ocean?" He said and Harry looked up smiling.

"Didn't I tell you that last time?" He asked and Remus shook his head. He smiled and opened his mouth to begin explaining and then paused. "Wow I'm really bad at this secret keeping thing." Harry muttered with a chuckle. "When you are ready to come let me know, I want to be the first to give you the grand tour." Harry said and turned back to the door. "I know you really do want me to stick around longer but I have to keep moving, too much to prepare for, to much to deal with." Harry said and Remus frowned.

"Don't you have people to help you with these tasks?" He asked in concern and Harry shrugged.

"There are a couple, but none I want to give the burden too, why should they have to suffer for my actions?" Harry asked and Remus shook his head a small smile on his face.

"Always the noble one aren't you Harry? Always willing to sacrifice for the needs of the others." He said and Harry glared, feeling a slight annoyance.

"And how is that a bad thing?" Harry snapped and Remus held his hands up in a placating manner.

"It's not, but you need to realise that there is a time and a place for it. You need to realise that you can't face the whole world on your own." He explained and Harry still looked suspicious. "Take Dumbledore for an example." Remus said slowly. "He tried to prevent any suffering on your part, he tried to protect you and keep you safe and look how that ended up." He said and Harry let out a sigh.

"I know, I know I just don't want them hurt, I promised to protect them and yet here I am bringing a war right to the doorsteps." Harry explained.

"In a war people get hurt and killed." Remus supplied and Harry stood staring at him.

"You think I don't realise that?" He asked and Remus shook his head.

"If you leave them in the dark you will place them more at risk. Trust in them, open up to them and show them that you believe in them and they will surprise you again and again." He said and Harry nodded his head.

"I'll… I'll think about it, I just need some time to sort things through, I haven't had much time to deal with everything that is going on." Harry said and Remus nodded his head.

"I will be here to talk to you when you need me."

"Well hopefully not here, here for much longer." Harry said looking at the place. "I mean it's a nice home and all but you'd fit in much better in Rapture." Harry explained and Remus laughed. "Now I really have to go. I shall see you soon?" Harry asked and Remus nodded. Harry took one last look at the werewolf and disappeared with a pop.

Remus turned back to his boxes and opened the top one smiling as he looked at a picture from Christmas during Harry's fifth year. It was a stressful time indeed, but it had been slightly happier.

Closing the box he heard the door click open and froze as he heard a very familiar voice.

"Hello Lupin."

TBC

Agh Cliffhanger, I'm evil I know. Now who could it be? That is the question who could it be? I know, but do you know? Or should I say can you guess?

See you soon people


	21. Chapter 21

New Rapture

Summary: Harry disappeared at the end of his sixth year, he returns and things don't look good for the wizarding world

Dark!Super!Evil!Harry

Pairing: Harry/Susan

Rating: M

Warning: Spoilers for everything up to HBP. Non DH compatible, spoilers for all of Bioshock

Chapter 20: Rock Bottom

_Remus turned back to his boxes and opened the top one smiling as he looked at a picture from Christmas during Harry's fifth year. It was a stressful time indeed, but it had been slightly happier._

_Closing the box he heard the door click open and froze as he heard a very familiar voice._

"_Hello Lupin."_

_*-*-*-*-*-_

Harry reappeared in Rapture, a genuine smile on his face as things slowly fell into place in a way that would be helpful instead of hindering him. He looked down at his watch and saw the time, realising that he hadn't actually spoken to Daphne since she had come down to Rapture, he was unsure of her. Whether or not to trust her because in all honesty he had no idea what her agenda was. He sighed shaking his head walking towards the office down in the core of Rapture. He had other more sociable offices but this one was the one he used to just be by himself and think. Tenenbaum had told him that this was the area where Andrew Ryan had been killed by his own brainwashed son. He walked over to the set of Golf Clubs that rested against the wall. Even though he had no interest in Golf he had grabbed a set just for the memory of his Great Grandfather. He walked over to his desk and sat down in the chair leaning back slightly resting his feet on the desk as he turned his head to the side.

Next to no one knew about this room, and those that did were sworn to secrecy, behind the door at the side of this room led to the life source and controls of Rapture. There, if anyone got his Genetic key and tried to hijack Rapture, that is where they would have to get total control of the city. He sighed looking at the key that he always kept on him. There were 3, he had one, Tenenbaum had one and there was one out there disguised and completely unknown to everyone.

"_Damn it! Pick up the radio Harry!" _A very annoyed voice shouted through the radio and Harry jumped the chair tipping back and himself crashing to the floor.

"Oww…" He cried out as he reached for the radio. "What's wrong Tenenbaum?" Harry questioned as he pulled himself gripping onto the desk as he stood up.

"_Where have you been? Get to Medical now!" _She ordered and Harry frowned and sent a confirmation before disappearing with a pop…

And appearing right in her office. Harry looked up to see a very annoyed Tenenbaum and he looked confused. "What's going on?" He questioned and she turned to face him lighting up another cigarette.

"The key is gone." She said and Harry blinked in surprise.

"What do you mean gone?" He asked and Tenenbaum gestured to the now broken into safe.

"I had placed the key in there, just briefly while doing a bit more with the magic inhibitor." She started. "I was called up to the upper level of Medical. After dealing with the situation there I returned to find the safe open and the key gone." She said and Harry frowned.

"Security cameras?"

"Still broken from the attack by the Ministry." She explained and Harry cursed on his breath.

"Right, that's not good, that really isn't good." Harry muttered. "How many people know where the chamber is?" Harry asked and Tenenbaum shrugged.

"As far as I am aware the only people that know of it are the ones that you have sworn to secrecy." She said and Harry nodded his head gratefully.

"That narrows the suspects down considerably." He said and scratched his chin in thought. "Get Sullivan to round them all up, I know someone who can help sort this all out." He said and Tenenbaum nodded as he disappeared with a pop.

*-*-*-*-*-

"Daphne!" Harry called out as he reappeared inside the kitchen of the apartment that she had been given.

"Don't you knock?" She questioned walking into the kitchen to see Harry looking very disturbed by something. "What? What's wrong," She said and Harry looked at her.

"Can you brew Veriatserum?" He asked and she looked in surprise.

"I've only done it once." She questioned and Harry frowned.

"But was it successful?" He asked and she nodded her head. "Good, I need you to make a large batch, as big as you can. The majority of ingredients should be in the Tree Gardens or in the Potions set sitting in my dining room." He said and she nodded her head.

"If it's in your Dining room then how am I going to get into your house, surely it's locked." She said and Harry hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Of course, you're right, you're right I should have thought about that first, I'm rushing around so much I can't keep up with my own train of thought." He pulled a key ring, which had about a dozen keys on them and flicked through before unhooking one with practised ease. "That key will get you to the dining room, enter the house and it's the door on your left as you walk in." He said and went to go.

"Wait, what's going on?" She asked and Harry just smiled tiredly at her.

"When I have a moment, I really need to speak to you but as it currently stands I can't explain just can you please get that done as soon as possible?" He requested and after a frown and a moment's silence Daphne nodded to him. "Thank you." He said and then again disappeared with a pop.

He appeared outside of Susan's apartment and knocked on the door, slightly winded from all the quick apparition that he had been doing. Harry waited for a moment more before the door was swung open and Harry pulled in by a distraught Susan. "Harry, its terrible!" She said and Harry just looked confused.

"What, what's terrible?" He asked and Susan gestured to the upturned living room. Someone had definently been through there looking for something. "What happened here?"

"I was writing down more names for you to contact, I got it to about twenty of them and then had to find something upstairs." She explained grateful that Dobby had gathered the little bit of her stuff that had survived when the Death Eaters had ransacked her home after the death of her Aunt and mother. "I come back down here and the next thing I know everything goes black." She said and Harry looked around at the room. "The pad with all the names has gone." She said and Harry looked confused.

"Hang on, why did they disrupt the room like this? They didn't need to if that was their main goal." Harry said logically and Susan shrugged.

"I Don't know, perhaps they fought something else was hidden here." She said uncertainly. Harry frowned for a moment trying to peace together everything that was going on.

"Too much is going on." He muttered under his breath stepping away from Susan, "too much that all seems so random and yet so connected." He said running a hand through his hair. "First you get knocked out and the information taken, this room is ransacked and we're left trying to work out what they were after." Harry said after a moment then stopped to think. "Then Dr Tenenbaum gets an item stolen from her." Harry said avoiding the topic of the Genetic Key. "Who was on that list?" Harry asked getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"A lot of names, ones that I knew and some that I took a stab at due to previous connections to you." She said and Harry's eyes widened. "What's the matter?"

"I need to go now." He said and Susan jumped forwards grabbing his arm as he apparated.

Harry reappeared looking up the road away from Remus's house Susan attached to his arm and he was extremely grateful that he didn't splinch at the unexpected addition. Susan who was standing in front of him could see over his shoulder and knew what he had come for. "Harry… don't turn around." She whispered and Harry froze, able to smell the fire that raged not knowing whether or not to turn. His brain refused to act, refused to respond. His knees went week and he felt himself starting to fall. Susan reacted grabbing him in a hug as he dropped, his weight pulling her down as he buried his head into her shoulder.

They sat there silently, Susan holding onto Harry with one hand rubbing his back softly the only sounds being sobs from Harry at the last link to his parents dying. Not just that but also one of his closest friends lost to him. His body shook with each sob and Susan just held him not knowing what to say.

A cry in pain cut across the crackling of the fire and Harry and Susan turned their heads to the centre of the noise. "Remus!" Harry shouted jumping up and running into the tree line as Susan shot up chasing after him.

"Harry wait! It could be a trap!" She called as she drew her wand. She chased after him as he ducked under a branch and she felt her foot catch on a root. She fell smacking into the ground her wand clattering away and she cursed. "Wait up damn it!" She cried out but Harry was already gone.

Harry skidded into the clearing that Remus had told him held the place that he transformed in and skidded to a halt in shock staring down at the bloodied form of the werewolf. "Moony…" Harry whispered, hearing him, the werewolf looked up and smiled slightly a small line of blood from his lip down to his chin.

"Hey pup." He said and Harry rushed over to help him. "Don't touch me!" He snapped a sudden burst of energy kicking in out of concern for Harry. "My blood is still contagious…" He stopped coughing painfully. "I don't want you… want you to suffer the curse." He said weakly and Harry dropped down in front of Remus.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Just after…" he started before pausing trying to catch his breath, flexing his right hand weakly. "After you left someone else turned up, voice so familiar… I knew it, knew it well…" He said and Harry frowned.

"Who, who was it?" He urged and Remus looked up looking extremely determined, whoever had done this would pay.

"It was… it was… I… memory altered, sloppily done, know of incident but not name, can't think." Remus muttered shaking his head slightly trying to clear his thoughts. "Sorry Harry, I don't think I'm going to be much good in your fight now." He said and Harry shook his head.

"Don't say that, we're gonna fix you up better than new." He said and Remus laughed a cold laugh as it slowly degenerated into a coughing fit, drops of blood splattering across the floor.

"Severed spine, can't feel legs, too much blood loss." Remus said and Harry glared at him.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this? You said you wouldn't leave and now you're just abandoning me like this!" Harry snapped in anger and Remus stared directly at him.

"I didn't chose this path Harry, but I don't want you to hurt, find the one who did this… find him and destroy him, show him the Marauders will last forever…" Remus said a final shuddering breath escaping his lips as his head fell forwards.

"No! You can't do this! You promised!" Harry shouted ignoring Remus's warning and gripping his shoulders shaking him trying to get him to awaken. "You had the portkey! Why didn't you use it? Why didn't you escape?" Harry questioned still shaking him roughly.

"Harry…" Susan whispered as she limped forwards, her ankle hurting with each step. "Stop Harry…" She pleaded as she felt her heart break for Harry, the boy… no not a boy man, he couldn't be considered a boy with all the pain he had to go through. It just wasn't fair on him to suffer more than anyone else, "Harry, he's gone!" She said but he ignored her continuing to shout at Remus trying to get some response. "STOP IT!" She shouted in sadness and Harry froze his actions finally realising what had happened and pushed himself back, as far away as he could. He felt himself bump into Susan's legs and he stopped bringing his knees into his chest wrapping his arms around his legs and burying his head, curling into a ball.

Susan let herself slide down onto her knees, leaning forwards her head resting against the back of his her arms pulling him into her as she struggled to remain strong for his sake.

"I will kill them, I will make them suffer, I will." Harry whispered and Susan begun to question his state of mind but mentally chided herself at doubting someone who had done nothing but help her.

"I will help you Harry, every step of the way." She whispered that, briefly kissing his ear her breath tickling it slightly but he barely reacted only stopping in what he had been muttering. "We will stop them." She said and Harry leant his head back resting it on her shoulder staring up at the sky.

"The ministry, Voldemort, Atlas… all three stand against us, and they know who my allies are." He muttered and Susan muttered her agreement, still not letting go of him. "We can't…" He muttered looking at Remus, his body after being shook by Harry had slumped to the side. "We can't leave him here… but we can't wait… I don't know what to do." He said his voice cracking at even the thought of leaving Remus like that.

"Go, I'll sort it that someone investigates." She said slowly pulling herself to her feet and then guiding Harry back to his.

"I can't leave you don't have a way to get back." He said before moving over to Remus. "He had a portkey on him, it would lead him straight to Rapture." He continued speaking rationally trying to keep calm and knelt in front of Lupin and begun to search his pockets. "Forgive me for this." He whispered but frowned when he came up empty with his search. "It's gone!" Harry said in alarm and Susan looked concerned.

"What does that mean?" She questioned quickly.

"They have a way in to Rapture whenever they please." He said as he felt his anger rise a tree on the opposite side of the clearing snapping in half and falling.

"Do you think…" She was cut off.

"It's all connected, first the key, then the list then… and then Moony." He said, "they knew, they knew about the Portkey and they knew what it truly was." Harry whispered before rushing back to Susan. "Do what ever you need to do, we need to go back now!" Harry said quickly and Susan, startled drew her wand and pointed it up in the air.

Moments later a Dark Mark appeared.

Harry stared at her with his jaw hanging slightly open.

"I knew of the incantation and I figured that it would be the easiest way to get attention, this way they also don't try and connect it to you." She said and Harry pulled her into a hug and the two apparated away.

TBC

Well guys and girls there is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it because I loved writing it. So killing off Moony, that leaves one of the Marauders left, we also have this mystery person running around. Is it Atlas? Is it the Death Eater Spy? Is it a person from the Ministry? Or could it even be a fourth person? I'll leave you to think on that.

I will say this though, anyone have any questions I will happily do my best to answer them, just send me a PM. (of course I won't give out plot points easily but if your confuzzled by anything then I shall happily try and clear things up.

See you soon


	22. Chapter 22

New Rapture

Summary: Harry disappeared at the end of his sixth year, he returns and things don't look good for the wizarding world

Dark!Super!Evil!Harry

Pairing: Harry/Susan

Rating: M

Warning: Spoilers for everything up to HBP. Non DH compatible, spoilers for all of Bioshock

Chapter 21: Race against time

Harry and Susan reappeared in an empty clearing and He looked at her a look of deep thought crossing his face. "Who was next on the list. Out of all the people on the list which one do you think they'll strike at next?" Harry questioned and Susan looked thoughtful.

"I put down several, both that you know and those I know." She said quietly feeling guilty about possibly putting her friends in danger.

"Susan, don't let the guilt get you now. You can't blame yourself for this psychopaths actions. Trust me I've gone down that path way too many times." Harry said and Susan stared at him.

"How can you do this? How are you able to just bounce straight back into the counselling friend after witnessing what you just witnessed?" She questioned and Harry smiled slightly.

"Oh trust me, I'm currently an emotional roller coaster." He said and seeing Susan's confused look he rolled his eyes. "Muggle thing, I'll show you someday." He said and Susan nodded. "Needless to say I'm all over the place with my feelings but I'm going to deal with them in my own time, for now I need to remain focused." Harry said and Susan closed her eyes let out a deep breath and nodded her head.

"I understand… if the person knows you as well as we think he does the next person he would strike at would be Neville. If he were specifically trying to target your allies to weaken you that would be the next best target." Susan said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's go!" And with that they were gone again.

Audio Diary of Harry Potter: Mistakes

_We arrived at the Longbottom Residence to find it already burning, his relatives dead but no sign of Neville. I shouldn't be surprised though, it took me a moment to remember that Neville returned to Hogwarts today and unless the Death Eaters attacked there he would be perfectly safe._

_I was foolish, I rushed headlong into the problem without thinking it through again. I should have paid attention to what day it was. Neville at that time would have been on the train to Hogwarts if not already at Hogwarts. _

_Heh…_

_So much rushing around… after leaving Neville's knowing there wasn't anything we could do to help. Next, we tried to go find out if Tonks was safe, apparating when you don't know the location properly is dangerous, if I had been just one inch off I could have ended up part of the furniture, quite literally. We arrived at the apartment but she wasn't there, she must have been at work… but I do have to say, she really needs to learn how to tidy up after herself, it looked like a small explosion had gone off in there…_

_But I'm going off track… who attacked them? I doubt it was the new Atlas… It just doesn't seem right… there are only a handful of magical people here in Rapture, all of them were accounted for and of those that were secreted about the genetic key, all of them can be seen on camera and have alibi's for that time period. I don't rule them out completely because there are enough ways to impersonate someone but I was careful with who I brought down here. I trust them, just like they trust me._

_Voldemort was the next most likely suspect but it would be strange for him to strike out now, both myself and the ministry aren't overly weakened, yes we've both lost people in this stupid rivalry that Scrimgeour has with me but nothing to dramatic._

_That leaves the Ministry, do I think that Rufus could do something so underhanded and dirty? Do I think that he would organise the death of a werewolf and the destruction of a manor with some of the people who were most outspoken against my actions? yes I do. I think he would easily arrange it, if it kept him in power and would also use it to his advantage to put the blame on me. I saw the paper branding me a traitor to the wizarding world, a traitor, a murder, a terrorist and a kidnapper._

_(The recording breaks off into laughter followed by a knock on the door)_

_Someone's at the door…_

_(footsteps are heard followed by a click and the sound of the door opening)_

_Yes? Oh Sullivan, what do you have to report?_

_We caught another person snooping around near the ADAM lockup, we have him in a cell while I came to get you like you asked Sir._

_Excellent, I'll come now._

_(The door shuts and silence lingers in the room before a small pop can be heard)_

_Look around he says, find whatever evidence I can use against him he says, this job just gets worse and worse…_

_(A loud crash as something tips over and the voice curses)_

_Shit! I hope no one heard that… Hello what do we have here?_

_(the sound of ruffling papers can be heard and the man laughs)_

_Oh this will definently work to rile them up…_

_(a pop and the recorder continues taping the silence before it reaches the end of the tape and stops with a click)_

"How's the Veriatserum going?" Harry asked as he walked towards Daphne as she added ingredients to the cauldron."

"Slow and steady, it should be done soon though." She said glancing up at him and brushing a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes. "Sullivan stopped here before fetching you. Another person trying to break into restricted stuff?" She asked and Harry nodded. "Seems to me that this place is falling apart."

"It's a gold mine to those who want to make a quick bit of money, they steal the ADAM and EVE and could make a fortune for it on the surface."

"So why not beat them too it? I mean why don't you go and take it up there yourself?" Daphne questioned.

"Because it's remarkably dangerous to use in the first place and how much trouble do you think people could cause with these abilities. Not to mention the side Effects caused by larger doses of ADAM." Harry responded and Daphne nodded her head, she could see his point. "So I'll keep it down here in Rapture and I'll fight all who try to take it." He continued. "When you get more of that done, head directly to security, you'll most likely find me there." With that he turned around and Daphne watched in surprise for a moment as his cloak flicked out behind him eerily reminiscent of Snape's actions.

"I really need to learn how to do that!" She said under her breath and then sighed getting back to work

Scrimgeour looked over a file for a moment before taking it and signing it with his quill. He closed the folder placing it to one side before letting out a deep sigh. _'I need to calm down, Potter has managed to get one step ahead of me each time and each time I've lost my temper completely when dealing with him.'_ He mentally chided himself lifting his cup of tea to his lips and drinking the last of it down before placing the cup on the table and watching as it disappeared.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter!" He called out, leaning back in the chair. As the door opened and a figure walked in. "Ah good, I have your next assignment." He said sliding over a folder to the figure who picked up the folder opened it, looking at it for several moments and then closed it.

"You want me to capture him?" The figure asked.

"Of course, if anyone can get close to him to capture him, it's you." He continued and the figure nodded slowly.

"I'll do it."

"Good, you leave in two hours, return here in that time and I will make the portkey that will take you there." Scrimgeour finished and the figure nodded.

'_I need to take a step back from this, think things through logically.' _He commented to himself as the figure left. _'Take the time, collect my thoughts and prepare to crush Potter, once and for all.'_

TBC

Well there is the next chapter done, its slightly shorter than I would have liked but I do like where I have decided to end it.

This chapter is mainly made for a "What the hell am I doing, these actions are too crazy we need to plan." Kind of view, Scrimgeour losing focus and acting blindly with rage whenever he deals with Harry and Harry for losing sight of what he needs to do because he's too busy fighting the Ministry.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
